Einstein a dit
by Exces
Summary: Stiles parle trop : seulement il pense à peu près dix fois plus que ce qu'il dit. Du coup, il part toujours dans des réflexions abracadabrantes qui lui font faire des choses insensées et exubérantes. Derek n'est cependant pas le premier à s'en plaindre...! BONUS POUR MES LOUVETEAUX D'AMOUR
1. Un : Tiède

**Notes **: Moi qui pensait que mes vacances seraient douces et calmes et banales. Que je dessinerais, que j'écrirais un roman, que je ferais du poney et que je ne me doucherais plus que tous les cinq jours. Mais non. Il a fallu que je découvre Teen Wolf. Pauvre de moi. L'addiction revient... _Good luck ! _

**Il est beau l'exubérant**

C'était une fois où Derek jouait encore à intimider Stiles. Il le réprimandait sur ses connaissances miteuses tirées d'internet, puis son manque absolu d'attention et de bon sens. Il lui reprocha aussi de trop coller Scott, ce qui était dangereux puisque, lui, n'était encore qu'un être humain.

Stiles semblait flipper un peu pour sa vie, mais sans plus. Il commençait à se faire à la structure armoire à glace du loup-garou. Et puis, pour une fois, le couloir du lycée n'était pas bondé d'yeux qui les mataient vicieusement. Il n'y avait que lui et Derek. La bonne affaire.

Il ne se rappelait pas vraiment comment et pourquoi il s'était retrouvé collé à ce casier contre la veste en cuir déchirée mais assez classe de Derek. Il sentait son parfum de feuilles et de terre, il sentait ses muscles et il sentait son regard. Il balança, pour tempérer la bête :

« Je suis désolé. » Il devait sûrement se faire pardonner de quelque chose. Comme d'habitude.

« Je ne veux pas de tes excuses. Il faudrait que tu commences à prendre tes responsabilités et devenir un peu plus sérieux. C'est grave ce qui se passe dehors ! Tu ne devrais pas rester dans nos pattes comme ça. Tu nous gênes. »

Stiles ne releva même pas l'hilarité de l'usage du terme _pattes_ dans la bouche de Derek, parce qu'en réalité il était obsédé par la bouche en elle-même.

Il était suspendu à ses lèvres. Il ne les rencontrait pas vraiment, pas encore du moins, l'air passait entre leurs deux bouches et il sentait le souffle chaud de la voix de l'autre lui parler sur la peau. Attendez, il parlait encore ? Pris par l'intensité du moment, Stiles ne cherchait même plus à faire fonctionner ses sens, puis il s'en foutait de quel énième sarcasme pouvait lui sortir le playboy d'outre-tombe. OK, l'adjectif n'était pas bon, il était techniquement encore en vie et c'était ça la beauté de l'espèce loup-garou, celle de posséder des pouvoirs sans avoir à crever comme un zombie ou un vampire, ou autre chose de sorcier, mais...

Il était suspendu à ses lèvres et il se confondait en pensées, tellement que ça devenait louche de le voir bloquer sur la moue qui ne parlait plus, comprenant bien qu'elle n'avait plus de public au balcon. Bizarrement, Derek laissa aller la nouvelle bizarrerie de l'adolescent. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se passait dans sa tête mais se sentait l'âme à le laisser retrouver raison tout seul. Il pouvait attendre. Il savait se contrôler et il aimait bien écouter ses battements de cœur quand ils étaient à vingt centimètres des siens. Il y voyait une connexion douce et pleine, et il se rappelait ces temps où il était heureux. Finalement, lui-même se laissa tomber dans la contemplation béate.

L'échange dura une bonne minute. Plus rien n'était dit ou voulu : l'un regardait l'autre dans l'attente de quelque chose. Quoi ? Ils ne savaient pas vraiment. Stiles cherchait peut-être à comprendre le mécanisme de sa mâchoire amovible, Derek voulait sûrement savoir ce qui se disait dans la petite caboche rasée.

Monsieur le loup-garou en profita pour compléter son répertoire d'odeurs. Il reconnaissait maintenant Stiles à dix mètres à la ronde facile, seulement il aimait savoir qu'il connaissait son entourage par cœur. Parce qu'après tout, une odeur varie dans la journée, selon une humeur ou le temps. Aujourd'hui, il nota que le parfum était plus piquant que la vieille, probablement dû au fait que ses battements de cœur s'accéléraient dangereusement.

L'idée le fit retrouver quelques esprits. Il empoigna les épaules du cadet, l'air vaguement inquiet, et le secoua doucement pour trouver son regard.

« Ça va ? » Lui demanda-t-il. « Tu te sens bien ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Stiles était comme en état de choc. Alors quand il releva ses yeux vers l'autre, il lui répondit d'un air paniqué :

« J'avais tellement envie de t'embrasser. »

Il avait dit ça comme sous la menace. Il affichait une grimace de dégoût et de confusion, lui-même ne semblait pas croire ce qu'il venait de dire. « Merde, merde...merde ! J'ai voulu t'embrasser, mec ! Ça tourne grave galère ! »

Il se prit la tête entre les mains, incapable d'aligner une pensée cohérente. Derek ne pouvait s'empêcher de ricaner du spectacle : l'exubérance de Stiles rendait la réplique plus comique que tragique, et puis ça le faisait bien rire de le torturer un peu sans le vouloir.

« Ma vie est foutue ! Je...Lydia, qu'est-ce qu'elle va en penser ? Bon, sûrement rien en réalité, probablement qu'elle me lancera vers Danny, mais mon père ? Qu'est-ce qu'il va dire ? _Mon garçon, tu es attiré par un homme, et qui plus un criminel ! _Et après il me confisquera la radio de la police et il clôturera la fenêtre de ma chambre et Scott me trouvera désespéré et il te détestera et...comment tout ça est arrivé, bon sang ? »

Derek n'arrivait à se lasser du numéro, c'était tout bonnement hilarant de voir Stiles se montait un scénario catastrophe pour une chose si anodine. Il trouva bon de lui préciser :

« Mais il ne s'est rien passé, tu sais. Tu l'as seulement pensé. Ainsi, ta vie est encore sauve. »

La remarque fit son effet. Elle calma immédiatement l'humeur incendiaire de l'adolescent.

« Oui. Oui, tu as raison. Après tout, c'était une idée comme ça, j'ai pas à m'en faire, c'était juste pour rire et puis, mec, après tout, j'ai peur de toi ! Ha ha !

-À moins que... » Commença Derek.

« À moins que quoi ? » Reprit Stiles, le regard mauvais.

« À moins que je le dise à quelqu'un et que la rumeur se répande. »

Le calme disparut comme la colère revint.

« Oh non, non, non, non, non ! Tu n'oserais pas ! Tu n'as pas le droit ! Et puis qui te croirait ? Pas Scott en tout cas ! Ha ha ! Mais Jackson...lui...il pourrait gober ça...et Lydia aussi...voire même Allison. Mince ! Je suis grillé ! Est-ce qu'ils peuvent me jeter en prison pour ça ? C'est pas un crime quand même ? »

Pendant que Stiles se montait un nouveau drame, Derek en profita pour se rapprocher de lui jusqu'à ce que son nez touche celui de l'autre. L'adolescent se tut d'un trait.

« Tu en as toujours envie ?

-De quoi ?

-De m'embrasser.

-Non.

-Tu mens. » Stiles acquiesça. « Alors tu veux m'embrasser ? » Stiles acquiesça encore.

Finalement pas mécontent de le refaire taire, Derek s'accorda à répondre à ses attentes. Un baiser ne fait rien, surtout entre un loup-garou et un humain. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils se liaient dans un pacte important ou qu'il cherchait à le transformer ou que c'était une ruse pour le manger après.

Il l'embrassait parce qu'il trouvait l'image assez drôle. Le grand méchant Derek, terreur de toute la ville, pelotait le gamin du Shérif : c'était un vrai scénario de comédies sentimentales des années soixante.

Alors oui, pour une fois, monsieur Hale oublia d'être dur et méchant et baisa les lèvres du petit Stilinski, rien que pour le voir rougir de l'acte et parce qu'après tout, étant à moitié humain, il avait ses envies aussi. Le petit était loin d'être moche au regard et il avait un corps facilement délectable.

Une fois le baiser échangé, le cadet souffla. D'admiration. Puis il s'écria, aux anges et les joues rouge :

« C'était...juste...génial ! »

Derek en tira sa fierté mais n'en dit rien. Il cacha l'émotion derrière la remarque : « Maintenant, ta vie est foutue.

-Oh non, non, c'est bon. Il suffit seulement qu'on se marie et mon père acceptera notre relation !

-Quoi ? »

Il ne devait bien y avoir que Stiles pour réussir à surprendre le loup-garou. Il se put s'empêcher de rire face à son expression ahurie :

« Je déconnais, mec ! C'est bon, respire ! De toute façon, je suis pas majeur, il faudrait attendre.

-Hmm.

-Mais je reste pas contre l'idée d'un autre petit bisou... »

Derek ne refusa pas l'offre. C'était loin d'être déplaisant et, au moins, il n'avait pas à supporter son débit de paroles hors du commun et ses longs regards curieux. Comme quoi, les humains aussi sont domesticables quand bien utilisés.

* * *

Dites moi si vous voulez que je vous écrive une suite. Pas de soucis, je le fais souvent, puis je me sens inspirée pour ces deux beaux, et braves, et sensuels jeunes hommes. Merci d'avoir lu, désolée s'il y a des fautes/oublis. Je vous aime !


	2. Deux : Epicé

**Notes : **Suite demandée, suite écrite ! (dès le réveil, en plus) Bonjour à vous, chers amoureux du Sterek. Que notre passion commune soit longue et fructueuse ! Et si je peux alléger nos petites frustrations de fangirl, ce sera avec un plaisir sans égal. Parce qu'au sortir du fandom Sherlock...on ne reste jamais tout à fait la même... _Good luck !_

**Le loup dans la cabane m'a jeté un charme**

Depuis que Scott s'était fait mordre, il était dépassé par ce qui lui arrivait. Puis il y avait Allison aussi qui occupait le reste de ses pensées : des deux sujets, Stiles ne savait pas lequel il devait craindre, mais en tout cas il avait bien compris que son meilleur ami n'avait plus de temps pour lui.

Il avait passé l'info, c'était pas grave après tout, il devait rester présent pour lui et l'aider comme il pouvait. Et puis, mince, un pote qui se transforme à toutes les pleines lunes, c'est juste génial !

Pourtant, son enthousiasme s'était vite fait la malle quand il avait vu à quel point son ami d'antan était bien moins sympa avec lui, s'excitant sur lui ou essayant de le bouffer à tout va. Mais ça aussi, il pouvait le supporter : ça devait pas être facile à vivre, toutes ces transformations, puis le pauvre gamin était amoureux. Y'avait de quoi être bouleversé.

Ce qui tracassait vraiment Stiles, c'était de savoir si un jour Scott allait revenir vers lui. Maintenant qu'il avait une copine, il avait l'impression de ne plus trop lui servir à grand chose, c'était pourquoi il s'était lancé dans toutes ces recherches sur le sujet lycanthropie, avec l'espérance qu'il ne le laisse pas trop de côté.

Finalement, après avoir trouvé un peu d'assurance quant à sa nouvelle identité, Scott était progressivement revenu vers lui. Il s'était excusé, il l'avait remercié de son aide. Il reconnaissait que toute cette histoire était folle mais qu'il n'aurait jamais pu tout gérer tout seul.

C'est à cet instant précis que Stiles avait jeté tous ses doutes par la fenêtre. Lui qui n'est pas patient de nature, cette fois-ci, il fût soulagé de l'avoir été suffisamment longtemps.

Ainsi, l'intimité revint entre les deux garçons. Ils recommencèrent à plaisanter comme avant, allant même jusqu'à rire du phénomène loup-garou et de celui de l'alpha.

« T'as du bol de pas être comme lui, mec. T'imagines, te transformer en boule de poil ? Je suis sûr que tu garderais des touffes dans la gorge et tu te mettrais à régurgiter comme un chat ! Miaou, miaou, je suis Scott, miaou, attention, je suis dange-miaou, dangereux !

-Arrête, Stiles ! Ha ha ! C'est- C'est horrible à imaginer ! Ha ha ha ! »

Scott s'en tordait les côtes de rire. L'image était juste terriblement drôle.

« Et t'imagines en plus, si Derek se transformait en chaton plutôt qu'en loup-garou ? Oh, mec, ce serait juste é-nor-mi-ssi-ment taré ! Il viendrait chercher pour des caresses plutôt que de grogner comme un mauvais garçon, et du coup on l'adopterait et on lui refilerait un collier avec des petits cœurs.

-Je suis Derek, le terrible Derek. » Se mit à imiter avec une grosse voix Scott, rentrant sa tête dans ses épaules et fronçant comiquement ses sourcils. « Faites attention à vous ou je vous fracasse et je ferais de vos rotules mes nouveaux bibelots. Mais ! Oh, non ! Terreur ! La pleine lune !

-Miaou, miaou, miaou !

-Ha ha ! Il nous tuerait s'il entendait ça !

-Je suis sûr qu'il serait super canon en chat. »

Scott lui fit les yeux ronds. Puis repris son rire de plus belle, à deux doigts de s'étouffer et se roulant sur le lit. Mais Stiles ne rigolait pas, cette fois, il était sincère.

« Sérieux, Scott, je suis sûr qu'avec ses yeux bleus de bête magique, il serait le plus beau félin de tout le quartier !

-Ah, parce que maintenant, tu vires zoophile ? T'as plus le droit de passer à clinique vétérinaire, maintenant !

-Oh ! » S'offensa Stiles. Il lui sauta dessus et ils commencèrent à se bagarrer, rappelant le temps où ils étaient gamins. Ils se mordaient et se griffaient comme des piafs, même que Scott se contrôlait pour ne pas trop prendre le dessus de la dispute.

Finalement à bout de souffle et hilares, ils se laissèrent tomber au sol.

« Ça m'avait manqué, mec.

-À moi aussi. » Avoua l'apprenti loup-garou dans un sourire.

Le silence prit place, tranquillement. Ils étaient biens, là, loin de tout et seulement tous les deux. Scott ne pensait presque pas à Allison -de toute façon elle était à un rendez-vous shopping avec Lydia- et Stiles ne pensait quasi plus à Derek -même s'il savait toujours le ramener à n'importe quelle pensée.

« Hey, Scott...

-Hmmm ?

-Derek t'a parlé un peu de l'amour pour les loup-garous ?

-Comment ça ?

-Bah, comment ça se passe, si c'est autorisé sans contrainte, si vous n'avez qu'une seule compagne, si vous êtes bisexuels, si vous vous partagez les partenaires, si vous ne le faites que les jours de pleine lune, si vous avez une porteuse pour toute la meute, si...

-Whouah, whouah, whouah ! Calme, Stiles, calme. Il ne m'a parlé de rien sur ce sujet. En même temps, je ne veux pas en entendre parler. Quoiqu'il arrive, et quelques que soient les règles_ sexuelles_ instaurées dans le mode d'emploi des loup-garous, je m'en fous, ce sera toujours Allison, un point c'est tout.

-Cool, mec. Bien parlé. »

Stiles se mit à réfléchir à la question. Il y avait sûrement dans ses piles de documents quelques infos. Il ferait ses recherches cette nuit.

Le portable de Scott sonna.

« Allô chérie ? ...ouais, je suis chez Stiles, là...ça va toi ? ...hm, hm...eh bien, ouais, ouais. Je te rejoins chez toi. ...ouais, bisous. Je t'aime aussi. »

Il raccrocha et son meilleur pote lui lança un regard un peu louche :

« Elle t'invite à remettre le couvert ? Elle est gourmande, la coquine !

-Oh ! Ne parle pas d'Allison comme ça ! »

Ils se relancèrent dans une bagarre puérile mais Scott y mit fin assez vite, tout sourire :

« Réserve-moi ton après-midi demain et on reprendra la bataille là où je dois la laisser maintenant. Promis, je te raconterai tout en détails.

-C'est vrai ?

-Non ! »

Stiles lui envoya un oreiller en plein visage pendant qu'il remettait ses pompes. Scott riait encore dans l'escalier et au sortir de la maison Stilinski. C'était bon de rire à nouveau avec son meilleur copain, vraiment bon.

De nouveau seul sur le sol de sa chambre, Stiles avait le regard planté sur le plafond. Il remarqua qu'il n'était pas tout à fait blanc. Et un peu piqué par l'humidité. Allait-il finir par moisir ? Il faudrait peut-être penser à le repeindre. Il en parlerait à son père. Peut-être.

Il s'ennuyait déjà...

Un claquement contre sa vitre lui fit relever la tête comme un lapin pris en chasse. Derek le regardait comme tel, d'ailleurs.

Il lui ouvrit la fenêtre, visiblement gêné mais en même temps pas mécontent d'avoir encore de la compagnie. Le loup-garou sentit à son rythme cardiaque qu'il faisait sa petite impression quand il passait à l'improviste.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » S'hasarda Stiles, cherchant à paraître indifférent et maître de lui. Ça ne fonctionnait pas mais, au moins, il avait le mérite d'essayer.

« Je passais, comme ça...pour voir si tout allait bien. Pour vérifier que Scott n'avait pas encore essayer de t'attaquer ou quelque chose de ce genre-là...

-Oh ? Tu t'inquiètes ?

-Pas spécialement. S'il t'arrive quelque chose, je serais le premier coupable présumé. »

Stiles acquiesça. L'hypothèse se tenait. Derek eut un sourire face à l'air convaincu mais pas franchement intelligent de l'adolescent.

« J'ai entendu une partie de ta discussion avec Scott.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Sur la reproduction des loup-garous. En quoi cela t'intéresse ? »

Stiles hocha les épaules, l'air de rien, mais rougit un peu tout de même. Derek se garda bien de lui avouer qu'en réalité, il les épiait depuis le début.

« Bah, tu me connais, enfin, pas tout à fait, mais tu sais que je suis curieux. Alors je me pose toujours trente-six mille questions sur votre espèce, et comme vous êtes fascinants de nature, je me suis dit que votre conception de l'amour et de l'acte sexuel devait l'être aussi. Vous vous disputez les promises ou chacun à son élue ?

-T'es bête. Ce n'est pas un conte de fée. Il n'y a pas de réel code. C'est plutôt...on suit une odeur, on hume la personne, et si elle semble savoureuse, on tente une approche. Disons qu'il existe deux sortes de répertoires odorants : celui de la bouffe et celui du sexe.

-Et moi ? Je fais parti duquel ? » Stiles était tout excité. Pour lui, tout restait merveilleux tant que cela restait en rapport avec les loup-garous et leurs drôles de manières.

« Les deux. » S'amusait à ricaner Derek. Son sourire, soudainement plus animal, était d'un provoquant et d'un obscène... Stiles s'en humidifiait les lèvres d'appréhension.

Étrangement, il se retrouva une nouvelle fois acculé contre le mur. C'était une habitude chez lui ou bien c'était écrit dans son code génétique ?

« Alors si, par tout hasard, j'avais envie un jour de devenir le compagnon d'un loup-garou, ce serait possible si je sentais bon ?

-En quelques sortes, oui... »

Stiles aimait cette réponse.

« Alors je suis attirant, hein Derek ? J'ai l'air attirant ? Je sens bon ?

-Pas qu'un peu... » Souffla l'autre, soudainement joueur. Mais il sentait que l'échange commençait à tomber dans quelque chose qu'il ne contrôlait plus tellement.

Alors il balança ses lèvres sur celles de Stiles, bien plus violemment que la première fois, mélangeant ardeur et agressivité dans un baiser digne d'un film hollywoodien. Au sortir de l'embrassade, Stiles en eut la tête retournée.

« Whouah ! C'était...

-Génial ? »

Derek lui rebalança un rapide bisou sur les lèvres et repartit par la fenêtre sans que Stiles ne puisse rajouter quoique ce soit d'autre. Il venait de flirter avec un loup-garou sans avoir peur ni y perdre la vie.

C'était une bonne nouvelle, non ?

Il s'assit sur son fauteuil à roulettes, encore tout étourdi de l'attaque humide. Il avait gardé les yeux ouverts tout du long : il avait vu le désir sur les traits durs, il avait vu l'envie et il avait vu que c'était lui, ce qu'il voulait. Et quand il avait vu ses yeux, souvent devenus bleus à cause de grandes émotions, restaient noirs mais se brouillaient pourtant sous la tension entre leurs deux corps, Stiles avait compris que la prochaine fois, il pourrait tenter un peu plus, histoire de voir jusqu'où l'attirance pouvait aller.

Ainsi, il prit une grande décision : il allait séduire le grand Derek, que celui-ci le veuille ou non !

**À suivre !**

* * *

Bon, je reconnais que je fais dans le simplissime total. Seulement ça me permet de mieux gérer les personnages et d'ainsi mieux exploiter chacune de leurs caractéristiques. Donc : attendez-vous à du chaud-chaud pour la suite ! Et restons légers, nous n'aurons pas de maux de crâne à lire cette histoire. Merci d'avoir lu, désolée s'il y a des fautes/oublis. Je vous adore !


	3. Trois : Brûlant

**Notes :** Bon. J'ai avancé dans la série, j'ai mieux compris les persos. (**RÉPONSE AUX ANONYMES SUR MON PROFIL**) Derek n'est pas qu'une grosse brute pleine de sex appeal : Stiles n'est pas qu'un gamin surexcité. Scott m'énerve un chouïa, mais ça c'est le syndrome Harry Potter. Allison a des réactions immatures qui cassent un peu la bonne idée que j'avais d'elle. Lydia est somptueuse, d'une préciosité toute nouvelle pour ce genre de série : Jackson est à baffer, donc très bien joué, et Danny est un perso qui vaut sa pièce de monnaie. Je sens qu'après cette histoire, je vais vous en écrire d'autres, des nouvelles ! Attendez-vous à voir Exces se faire une place dans le nid Teen Wolf ! Surtout avec une saison 3 validée de 24 épisodes. Allez, soyez heureux. _Good luck ! _

**Daddy, I've been a really bad boy**

Stiles et Scott étaient sur le terrain, à s'entraîner à la crosse. Scott cherchait plus à maintenir son rythme cardiaque qu'à réellement apprendre à bien lancer la balle, parce qu'après tout cibler ne faisait plus partie de ses lacunes naturelles. Son meilleur ami non plus ne cherchait pas tant que ça à s'améliorer, il était là pour pas laisser Scott tout seul. Toujours au rendez-vous pour combler l'air et le faire se sentir mieux.

Mais aujourd'hui, Scott se sentait d'humeur un peu maussade. Il avait envie d'éclaircir quelque chose :

« Stiles, pourquoi tu es toujours là pour les autres ? Pourquoi tu joues toujours le rôle du bon gars qui évite le carnage et qui refile le sourire aux malheureux ?

-Je...je sais pas. » Stiles était surpris de la question. C'était étrange qu'on lui demande ça, de parler de lui et de son rapport aux personnes.

« C'est...c'est dans mon tempérament, sûrement. Je suis peut-être né avec un manque d'égoïsme équilibré par une curiosité qui tourne vite fait malsaine. Vraiment, je saurais pas dire. Qui sait ? Ça vient peut-être du fait que j'ai été élevé par des gens honnêtes et que mon père soit l'homme le plus droit que je connaisse. Peut-être que c'était en perdent ma mère que c'est arrivé.

-Le plus perturbant, c'est que tu t'effaces pas non plus. Est-ce que tu penses un peu à toi de temps à autre ?

-Ouais, ouais, bien sûr ! Enfin, je crois. Je sais pas trop, tu me poses une colle là. Je veux dire, si, j'écoute mes désirs, je sais que je veux Lydia depuis le CE2 et je sais que poursuivre les loup-garous et tout, ça t'aide mais ça m'excite beaucoup aussi. Enfin, sûrement que je me recentre pas assez sur moi, toujours à chercher l'action ailleurs, à me porter sur les autres...je crois que j'aime pas l'idée de me concentrer sur moi-même et mes problèmes. Je suis pas du genre à m'apitoyer. Moi, je cherche des solutions et je creuse dans la merde. C'est peut-être comme ça que j'aide autant les gens.

-T'as un bon fond, surtout...

-Je sais pas, mec. Vraiment. Je me vois pas être un super ami, je me vois pas être plus présent qu'un autre. Peut-être que, juste, je trouve pas que j'ai assez d'importance pour me placer devant les autres. On m'a souvent laissé derrière, sur le banc de touche, ou tenant la chandelle...je suis plus second rôle que grand héros. Je voulais être Hulk, moi aussi, mais au final, je suis que son putain de meilleur pote dont personne se souvient du rôle, Rick Jones. J'ai de l'ambition, je veux réussir et je me vois avoir des capacités : seulement, je sais pas bien les utiliser pour moi, alors je m'applique à ce qu'elles servent à d'autres. »

Il balança la balle sur Scott, sans aucune volonté dans le lancer. Il avait le corps désarticulé, il se sentait comme mort. Il n'aimait pas le sujet abordé. Pourquoi on parlait de lui, déjà ?

Ça le plombait de se rendre compte d'à quel point il ne se supportait pas lui-même.

Scott repéra le malaise et lui rebalança la balle, juste pour le réveiller et le ramener à la réalité. Il lui fit un sourire pour le revigorer un peu, et sortit pour plaisanter :

« Tu vas rire, mais...en fait, tu me rappelles Derek. »

La réplique eut de l'effet. Le petit Stilinski se lança dans un rire magnifique.

« Niveau belle gueule ? Ouais, je le savais déjà !

-Stiles...

-Oh, attends ! Tu ne m'as jamais vu dans une veste bien taillée !

-Non mais sérieusement, tous les deux...vous protégez les autres. Vous faites style de rien, lui en tirant la face et toi en déconnant, mais en réalité, les deux seuls gars qu'étaient là pour moi, c'est lui et toi. Vous avez cette manie de toujours être prêts à m'aider quand j'en ai besoin, vous vous donnez entièrement pour me soutenir quitte à, toi, louper les cours ou mentir à ton père, lui, à se faire poursuivre par toute la police du pays.

-Bah, ça, il l'a pas franchement voulu...

-Oui, bon, tu saisis l'idée. Vous deux, vous êtes des couillons au grand cœur. Vous feriez de beaux parents.

-Ha. Ha. » L'usage de l'onomatopée était excessivement ironique. « Ça, tu aurais pu te le garder.

-Tu peux pas nier la connexion.

-Non, non...c'est plus lui qui gueulerait de l'affaire, au final. J'avais déjà plus ou moins saisi le rapprochement. C'est pour ça que je le sentais pas trop au début. Il était trop proche de toi, trop près à t'embarquer dans un truc que moi, je pouvais pas sécuriser. En fait, on t'a materné comme un gosse. Et t'as aimé ça !

-Ouais, ouais, c'est ça...à d'autres ! »

Stiles retrouvait doucement le sourire. C'était pas si mal de parler un peu des choses plutôt que de toujours éviter l'essentiel.

« Oh, et puis tu peux parler Scott, t'es pas mal dans le genre protecteur des demoiselles sous ta tutelle !

-Ce n'est pas la même chose...c'étaient ma mère. Et Allison. Je n'ai pas pensé à te protéger toi, puis j'ai blessé Danny, cette fois sur le terrain...

-Merci de l'info. » Stiles était vexé. Ou presque. « Puis si tu réfléchis bien, moi, le seul que je voulais protéger, c'était toi. Je veux dire, ça m'importait qu'il arrive des crasses aux autres, mais y'a que pour toi que je me crame le cul pour te sortir du danger. Quitte à ce que tu veuilles me bouffer...ou juste m'écarteler.

-Ouais, ça va...désolé.

-Oh, un jour, je me vengerai. Tu verras ! » Il commençait à poser comme un super-héros, bombant le torse et les mains sur les hanches, bien droit et bien fort pour maintenir la stature. C'était d'un ridicule !

Mais cela eut le mérité de bien faire rire Scott. Et ça, ça ne s'égalait pas.

**XZX**

« Ça va ? »

Derek jugea la question idiote. C'était un réflexe très humain de tenter une communication dans les pires moments, toujours en l'introduisant d'une remarque inutile. Quelques fois, il se sentait supérieur aux hommes rien que pour sa capacité à savoir se taire : seulement, quand il s'agissait de Stiles...il avait une tendresse toute particulière pour cette bêtise-là.

La forêt dégageait une odeur forte de terre battue. Les policiers devaient continuer leurs recherches et la saison de chasse arrivait à grands pas.

« Non, Stiles. Ça ne va pas.

-Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe ? Les chasseurs ? L'alpha ? Scott ? ...moi ?

-Un peu tout. Toi, tu n'es malheureusement plus un problème.

-Malheureusement ?

-C'était bien plus simple quand on ne se connaissait pas encore. »

C'est vrai, s'accorda Stiles. Il y avait pensé plus d'une fois, lui aussi. Est-ce qu'ils étaient plus heureux maintenant ? Certainement pas. Mais au moins, ils étaient sortis de leur routine gluante, et Derek avait appris à sourire et Stiles à s'ouvrir aux autres. Y'avait du bon dans le malheur.

Mais pas aujourd'hui, semblait-il.

« Tu veux en parler ?

-Ne cherche pas à devenir mon psy personnel. Ça marche peut-être avec ton idiot de pote ou ton père, mais pas avec moi.

-Sois pas méchant, mec ! Hier, t'étais tout cœur, prêt à me sauter dessus, et maintenant tu me repousses comme la peste. D'ailleurs, ça peut te contaminer ce genre de maladies ? Est-ce que tu peux tomber malade ? Est-ce que t'es pote avec des vampires ? »

Derek ne répondait rien. Il n'était même pas ennuyé par les questions. Il était concentré. Il pensait.

« Je sais ce que tu as prévu de faire, Stiles.

-Quoi ? Quoi ? Non, tu ne sais rien ! ...à moi que tu sois devenu télépathe. Et si c'est le cas, apprends-moi comment faire !

-À ton avis, que penserait Scott de nous deux ?

-...il nous voit déjà parents de bambins joyeux.

-Tu penses que nous sommes en bonne situation pour se permettre ça ?

-Bah...

-C'était marrant à imaginer, Stiles. La petite tentation stupide. Mais ça ne peut pas devenir sérieux.

-Quoi ? Comment ça ? Parce que je suis un humain ? Scott aime Allison ! Même qu'elle l'aide à se calmer et à se contrôler ! Bon, elle est fille de chasseur...mais ça, c'est des choses qui arrivent.

-Les sentiments rendent faible.

-T'as dit que plus on était de fou, plus on était fort.

-En meute. Pas en couple. Stiles... » Il leva un regard douloureux vers lui. Pas menaçant ou dramatique : juste triste. Il était certainement le plus touché par la situation, toujours capable de s'interdire le bonheur pour sauvegarder celui des autres. « C'était drôle à imaginer. Mais en pratique, c'est impossible. »

Stiles n'était pas content. Mais alors vraiment, vraiment pas content. Il avait l'impression de se faire plaquer avant de s'être mis en couple. Il avait l'impression que dès qu'il se donnait un nouvel objectif, celui-ci tombait à l'eau parce qu'il ne méritait aucune réussite.

Lydia qui embrasse Scott, sa place en première ligne sucrée pour sauver le fion du beau monde, Derek qui lui refuse un nouveau baiser...bon sang, il était maudit ou bien ?

« De toute façon, Stiles, tu es excité par l'idée idéalisée que tu as de mon espèce. Ton admiration te pousse à en vouloir toujours plus, et je pense que tu as confondu volonté et désir.

-Mec, tu me prends pour quoi ? Un gamin gâté qui cherche les attentions des autres juste pour les collectionner ? Tu crois que je fais ça sans penser aux circonstances ou aux conséquences ? Que c'est un petit jeu, comme ça, pour m'occuper parce que mon meilleur copain est déjà casé ? Va te faire foutre, Derek. Je peux être aussi fort que vous tous, je peux aussi me foutre en colère. Et maintenant que je sais ce que je veux, je peux l'avoir moi aussi. »

Il se jeta sur ses lèvres avec violence. Il ne cherchait pas à dominer, simplement à signifier sa présence et sa volonté d'en découdre. Ça, il le voulait : il voulait Derek parce qu'il le désirait, et non l'inverse. C'était clair dans son esprit. Ainsi, on ne pouvait plus rien lui refuser.

Sauf que le loup-garou n'était pas du même avis. Il projeta Stiles à deux mètres, l'envoya se faire des amis dans un parterre de feuilles mortes. L'envol avait fait mal à l'atterrissage. Mais pas démotivé pour un sou, Stiles se releva.

Il revint vers Derek en boitant. Ce dernier ne bougeait pas. Sûrement qu'il pesait le pour et le contre afin de savoir s'il allait le buter une bonne fois pour toute.

Stiles reposa sa bouche sur l'autre, beaucoup moins violemment que la première fois, mais avec la même énergie. Derek le repoussa d'un mouvement de bras. Stiles revint se planter devant lui. L'embrassa encore. Se fit repousser une nouvelle fois. Ré-attaqua.

« Stiles...arrête. C'est inutile. Vain. Ça nous emmerde tous les deux.

-Pas moi. Je veux prendre ma part de responsabilité dans le champ de bataille qu'est devenu ma vie. Je veux être Clark Kent plutôt que Loïs. Je veux attaquer le vaisseau mère en m'explosant dessus plutôt que le regarder brûler. Laisse-moi te prouver que je peux être acteur du danger : je ne suis pas qu'une proie, je peux piéger nos ennemis communs si tu me laisses avoir mon importance.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir en plus à m'inquiéter pour toi.

-Idiot. Ça, tu le fais déjà. »

Derek eut un sourire. Désabusé, mais un sourire quand même. Stiles s'en contenta en retentant un baiser. Finalement vaincu, le loup-garou se laissa faire : il n'arrivait plus à se battre contre lui-même et contre Stiles. Alors pour une fois...il se dit qu'il avait peut-être eu tort. Que peut-être un futur commun était possible.

« Tu sais à quoi tu t'aventures avec moi ?

-Devenir une femme au foyer avec un tablier rose ?

-Disons que nous, les loup-garous, sommes très jaloux. Alors si tu me laisses t'attraper, tu ne pourras pas me lâcher avant que ce soit moi qui me sois lassé.

-Oh, je m'y ferai à être désiré. Je m'y ferai bien. Tu n'auras qu'à me _revendiquer_. »

L'image fit rire Derek. Il avait du lire ça dans une archive du web, la cérémonie de revendication avec sacrifice d'animaux et mariage à la belle étoile. Il y avait de ces conneries, dans les légendes humaines...

« Je peux toujours te faire mien autrement. »

Stiles eut un frisson à l'entente du sous-entendu. Il ne se projetait pas sa première fois dans un bois, alors il calma bien vite ses ardeurs et lui répondit, coquin :

« Très bien, playboy, mais ça, c'est après m'avoir emmené dîner ! Je ne suis pas un garçon facile, tu sais. »

Ça, Derek en avait pleinement conscience. Et c'était ça qui faisait tout son charme...

**À suivre !**

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu, désolée s'il y a des fautes/oublis ou si c'est de la merde. Je suis lente et j'aime pas l'action inutile. Alors oui, il parle, ils parlent tous trop. Vraiment...je m'excuse si ça paraît insipide et creux. Mais j'essaie vraiment de mieux comprendre les personnages. Ils ne font pas que mordre, ils ressentent aussi. Allez, je vous aime tous ! TOUS !


	4. Quatre : Poivré

**Notes** : Bon, je tiens à vous remercier de votre soutien. C'est assez surprenant étant donné que cette fic tourne bien moins sensuel que les autres et que l'action, bah, est quasi nulle. Donc je vous remercie du fond du cœur de me laisser faire mon business et de m'offrir vos retours. Vous êtes AWESOME ! Sinon, je pense à cette histoire à tous les moments de la journée : on peut dire que je suis _très_ inspirée. J'espère que l'épisode huit à venir sera aussi bon que les autres. Je vous aime tous. _Good luck ! _

**Donner au verbe une force inégalée**

Ils étaient dans un fast food pour grignoter un peu. Stiles avait eu une envie soudaine de frites à l'oignon et Derek, avec lui depuis le matin, s'était laissé traîner jusqu'au restaurant. Les effluves de graisse avaient un peu heurté son odorat sur-développé mais il n'avait rien dit, prêt à faire des concessions pour changer.

Alors qu'il se moquait gentiment de la manière qu'avait Stiles de manger, celui-ci lui balança :

« Mais en fait, t'as le sourire facile ! T'es presque jovial, comme garçon. »

Le regard noir que lui lança Derek lui fit regretter ses propos. Bon. Il n'avait pas le talent de Sherlock Holmes pour deviner les gens. Pas encore, du moins. Il saurait tout du loup-garou dans pas longtemps, il le savait, il fallait juste qu'il reste aussi patient qu'avec Scott et qu'il le rende fou de lui.

Et quoi de plus facile pour monsieur Stilinski qui avait la bouille la plus adorable du lycée ? Il savait que Danny craquait pour lui, en secret, mais qu'il ne l'assumait pas parce que Jackson l'avait dans le nez.

...oui, bon, il se tournait des gros films pour se trouver une confiance en lui. C'était déjà ça d'essayer.

« Tu es plus supportable qu'il n'y paraît. » Dit finalement Derek. Il avait bien senti que l'ado avait essayé de lui faire un compliment, alors il s'était senti obligé de lui rendre la pareille. Il voulait que Stiles déstresse un peu. Le voir aussi mal à l'aise avec lui -pour un autre motif que la peur-, c'était tout nouveau et pas franchement ce qu'il préférait.

Bizarrement, Derek se mettait à souhaiter avoir une relation normale à lui. C'était impossible, mais il voulait s'en rapprocher au plus près.

« Je suis toujours attirant ?

-...oui.

-Je sens bon aujourd'hui ?

-...oui, bien sûr. » Comme à peu près sept jours sur sept. En cet l'instant, l'odeur était d'ailleurs plus forte, accentuée par les phéromones en éveil ou une connerie du genre.

« Bon. Tant mieux. Ce serait bête que tu te lasses de moi avant que je n'ai eu le temps de vraiment te montrer toutes mes qualités.

-Parce que j'en ignore encore ?

-Bien sûr. » Acquiesça Stiles. « Je suis un homme plein de ressources !

-Un homme... » Pouffa Derek.

« Oui, bon, ça va ! Un presque-homme. Scott est un presque-loup-garou et je suis son presque-homme de meilleur ami. Et toi, t'es un presque-acceptable-petit-ami. »

Derek ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'idée. C'est vrai qu'il était faible face à lui, c'est vrai qu'il donnait dans des sentiments dont il n'était pas coutumier. Mais, pour une fois, il se sentait l'âme à laisser passer toute cette histoire de cœur.

« Et que devrais-je faire pour être un bon petit ami ?

-Ah ça...j'en ai aucune idée, mec. En fait, je saurais pas te dire si je pourrais l'être moi-même. Je sais pas...si j'étais avec Lydia...peut-être je lui ferais des compliments. Je lui dirais ce que je pense d'elle, pourquoi c'était la seule que je voyais depuis nos classes de primaire. Je lui offrirais des trucs sympas, j'essaierais de la sortir, de lui faire plaisir quoi. C'est ce que fait Scott avec Allison, non ?

-D'une... » Les yeux de Derek s'étaient faits plus méchants. « ...n'émets plus l'hypothèse d'un futur entre toi et Lydia. » Stiles déglutit. « Ça n'arrivera pas, ça n'arrivera jamais. » L'adolescent aurait voulu s'excuser de la méprise mais Derek ne lui en laissa pas le temps. « De deux, nous sommes bien loin d'un couple comme celui de Scott et Allison.

-Parce qu'on est deux mecs ?

-Non. » Il y avait de ça quand même, au final, car deux hommes ensembles ne s'aiment pas comme Roméo et Juliette. Mais là n'était pas le problème.

« Alors c'est parce que tu es un loup-garou et moi un humain ?

-Même pas. » Ils n'allaient quand même pas se faire le remake de Twilight, chapitre : gay.

« Alors pourquoi ? » Stiles s'impatientait. Il n'allait quand même pas le rejeter encore pour une raison idiote. Il allait rester avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il l'aime bien. Il allait être sien. Pas vrai ?

« Disons que ce que nous vivons n'est pas aussi tragique que Scott et Allison, après tout tu as le droit de m'aimer et ton père peut seulement m'emprisonner pour quelques jours. Nous ne sommes pas en danger, je sais me contrôler en ta présence et je ne chercherai pas à te tuer par manque d'expérience.

-Bah, on est un couple banal alors !

-...non, pas pour autant. Justement : on ne vit pas une passion comme celle de Scott mais lui, au moins, peut tendre à être normal. Pas nous.

-Ah ! Bon sang, j'y comprends rien ! Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me dire ? »

Stiles avait la bouche pleine de frites et commençait à gesticuler un peu trop, si bien qu'il allait finir par s'étouffer avant la fin du discours.

« Eh bien, nous...nous ne pourrons pas nous afficher comme bon nous semblera.

-Ça, je le savais déjà.

-Je ne t'emmènerai pas danser.

-Pas grave, je ferai le chaperon de soirée.

-Je ne te promènerai pas à la belle étoile.

-Merci bien, je suis pas fan des idylles sur fond de musique romantique.

-Je n'ai rien d'autre à t'offrir que moi-même.

-C'est bien ça qui apporte le plus. »

Derek était dépassé. Il soupira bruyamment, de telle sorte que Stiles comprenne bien à quel point il allait devoir faire un effort de compréhension de son côté aussi.

« Hé, t'inquiète... » Commença l'adolescent. « Je m'en fous qu'on soit pas un couple idéal ou qu'on ne s'entraîne pas dans une grande aventure passionnée. On trouvera notre rythme. Pas grave si on rame à le trouver, ça le fera. »

Stiles n'aurait jamais pensé que ce soit lui qui serait le médiateur dans leur couple, que ce serait à lui de sécuriser de l'autre. En un sens, ça le rassurait de voir que Derek restait très humain sur le plan sentimental. Il ne se lançait pas dans une romance incompréhensible, il aimait un loup-garou qui tenait plus de l'homme que du couguar.

« Allez, finis vite ta bouffe de toxico. Je t'emmène au ciné.

-Tu paies le pop-corn ?

-Seulement si tu n'en ramènes pas dans la bagnole.

-Promis, chéri ! »

Malgré le pas maladroit que prenait leur début de relation, Stiles s'amusait beaucoup. Et cette joie de vivre rendait Derek sans défense, ému qu'il était de son naturel optimiste. Il allait finir par l'aimer sans même s'en rendre compte.

**XZX**

Scott leva un regard étrange vers les yeux insouciants d'Allison. L'air était frais dans les gradins du terrain extérieur et le soleil était très pâle à travers de gros nuages. Il menaçait de pleuvoir et, pourtant, le couple persistait à se coller l'un contre l'autre et à se lancer des sourires comme si ce fût le seul moyen de se protéger du mauvais temps.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-Stiles est bizarre, ces derniers temps...je veux dire, il m'a dit être chez lui toute l'aprem et là, j'appelle chez lui, son père me dit qu'il était censé être avec moi. Et c'est pas la première fois qu'il me fait ça. On traîne plus aussi souvent ensemble qu'avant...il me cache un truc et je sais pas quoi.

-Peut-être s'est-il trouvé quelqu'un, lui aussi ?

-Ça me ferait bien mal qu'il ne me l'ait pas dit.

-Tu lui as un avoué directement pour toi et moi ?

-Bah oui. » C'était une évidence pour Scott. Dès le premier regard, il avait fallu qu'il parle de tout ce qu'il ressentait déjà pour la petite nouvelle. Stiles ne s'en était pas plaint outre mesure, prêt à écouter et à rire de la situation. Il voulait être là pour lui aussi, quand ça arriverait. C'est pour ça qu'il ne voulait pas croire qu'il se soit trouvé une petite amie sans le lui avoir dit.

« Vous grandissez, aussi...c'est normal de ne plus passer toutes vos journées l'un avec l'autre.

-Tu ne comprends pas, Allison. » Il repensa aux mots de Derek, leur donnant aujourd'hui un tout autre sens. « On est comme des frères, lui et moi. » Stiles était le vrai manque affectif de sa vie familiale. Il serait toujours plus proche de lui que de l'autre loup-garou. « Alors j'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée qu'il me cache quelque chose. C'est juste pas croyable.

-Tu voudrais que j'aille lui en parler ?

-Ça m'étonnerait qu'il te dise quoique ce soit.

-Oh, vraiment ? Tu sais, Scott, il m'a déjà dit deux ou trois choses que tu ne sais peut-être pas... »

Allison jouait sur l'effet en minaudant. Son petit ami appréciait moyen le mystère et l'embrassa, comme pour la presser de lui dire enfin les choses.

« Il m'a déjà parlé de ton ami, Derek...

-Derek ? Comment ça Derek ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit sur lui ? » Son soudain intérêt était suspect mais la jeune fille passa outre. Il était paniqué que Stiles est fait une bourde ou est plaisanté pas assez innocemment sur le sujet.

« Il semblerait que ton meilleur ami soit sous un charme vieux de milliers d'années.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Ton ami Derek ne le laisse pas indifférent. Tu devrais te sentir fier, c'est toi qui les as présenté ! »

Scott tourna du rouge au vert. Il prenait tout juste conscience de l'information et n'en était mais alors vraiment pas rassuré.

Allison recommença à s'inquiéter quand elle vit l'air anéanti que prenait son amoureux. Elle avait fait une gaffe ? Derek n'était plus son ami ? Elle ne saisissait pas tout ce qui se passait et détestait ça.

Le portable de Scott se mit à sonner. Il décrocha, toujours sous le choc.

« Mec ! Faut absolument que t'aille voir Amazing Spiderman au plus vite ! Ce film déchire tout !

-Stiles...

-Vraiment, les acteurs sont brillants et la bande son, whouah ! Elle est énorme !

-Avec qui es-tu allé au ciné ?

-Avec mon père. Ouais, je t'ai pas prévenu parce que je savais que t'étais avec Allison et...

-Ne me mens pas. »

Allison était soucieuse. Elle commençait à se sentir un peu coupable de la situation.

« J'ai appelé chez toi. Ton père y était encore il y a dix minutes.

-Bizarre...il aurait du être au poste de police...

-En tout cas, pas avec toi.

-Scott ! Sois pas mesquin ! Je suis avec Danny. Voilà. Je te l'ai pas dit parce que tu sais, j'avais peur que tu le prennes mal et que tu ne m'acceptes pas comme je suis... »

À l'autre bout du portable, Stiles chuchotait à Derek :_ Imite une voix d'ado et complimente le film_. Derek, loin d'être stupide, comprenait de quoi il en retournait. Il prit le téléphone des mains de son presque-homme de petit ami et parla d'une voix ennuyée :

« Scott, c'est toi ?

-Derek ! Je vais te faire la peau ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec Stiles ?

-À ton avis, petite tête ? Je lui fais la cour et je lui offre des fleurs.

-Ne te fous pas de moi...c'est encore un de tes tours pour me faire tourner en bourrique ? »

Scott commençait à méchamment s'énerver. Conscient de pouvoir se transformer sans le vouloir, il agrippa la main d'Allison et ferma les yeux. Elle-même se colla contre lui et lui souffla un _désolée_ timide. Il l'embrassa sur le nez et lui sourit avec quelques difficultés.

« Explique-toi. »

Stiles gueulait derrière Derek pour reprendre ses droits sur la discussion. Rien à faire, Derek semblait être bien parti pour discuter avec son ami le petit loup des cimes.

« À quoi ça sert que je t'explique ? Oui, je suis avec Stiles. Non, ce n'est pas pour te pousser à t'entraîner ou pour te faire rentrer du plomb dans la cervelle. En réalité, tout ça n'a aucun rapport avec toi.

-Stiles est mon meilleur ami !

-Et moi j'aime les fraises. Tu vois ? Ces deux faits sont indépendants ce qui se passe ici. Je ne vais pas le casser, ton meilleur ami, ni m'en servir d'appât. Je vais le traiter décemment et lui offrir l'importance qu'il mérite. Je pense que je suis plus apte que toi pour m'en occuper. »

En fond sonore, on pouvait entendre Stiles gueulait : _Ne l'écoute pas, il divague, calme-toi, désolé, pardon, je t'aime_.

Derek prit un air plus doux :

« Scott, juste, ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne lui veux aucun mal. Cela ne fait parti d'aucun plan. Malheureusement.

-Malheureusement ? » Crièrent en même temps les deux meilleurs amis. L'effet fit rire le loup-garou.

« C'aurait été plus simple à justifier. Il va falloir que tu te fasses à l'idée que j'aime la compagnie de Stiles et que, eh bien, j'ai eu une sorte de coup de cœur pour ses maladresses. Et tu es le plus mal placé pour me sermonner ou quoique ce soit d'autre, monsieur coup-de-foudre. »

Scott marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible.

« Repasse-moi Stiles. »

On rendit son portable à Stilinski qui soupira de soulagement.

« Allô ? Mec ?

-Ouais ?

-Est-ce que Derek te traite bien ?

-Attends, il me sort en Camaro et il me paie à manger. Je suis le plus heureux des ados de seize ans. »

Scott rigola un peu. Vu comme ça, il imaginait son ami vite fait comblé.

« Bon...d'accord. Je m'avoue vaincu. Je t'autorise à l'épouser.

-Merci, papa ! Tu verras, la cérémonie sera merveilleuse et quand tu m'emmèneras vers l'autel, n'oublie pas que je deviendrai une vraie femme...

-Oh, mon garçon devient une grande fille ! »

Les deux meilleurs potes étaient retournés dans un délire que ni Allison ni Derek ne comprirent. Ce dernier, pas heureux que l'idée du mariage revienne encore, raccrocha pendant que Stiles mimait les pleurs d'une gamine.

« C'est bon, t'es accepté dans la famille ! »

Derek, déjà monté dans la voiture, lui lança :

« Attends, le Shérif ne sait encore rien. »

Angoissé de l'idée, Stiles monta en quatrième vitesse sur le siège passager et commença à monter un plan d'attaque pour cette nouvelle épreuve. Le silence, délicieusement rare entre eux, fût très apprécié par Derek qui passa le reste du trajet à sourire dans son coin.

**À suivre !**

* * *

Ça y est, Scott a accepté la petite liaison ! Du moins...en apparence...le Shérif sera-t-il réellement mis au courant ? Feront-ils des bébés par la suite ? Qui portera la robe de mariée ? Tout ça et plus encore, dans le chapitre 5 d'Exces votre amour ! (désolée s'il y a des fautes, merci d'avoir lu, je vous aime)


	5. Cinq : Acide

**Notes** : Quand je me suis rappelé que j'avais mis dans la fic dans humour, je me suis dit que je pouvais tenter un peu plus d'images extrêmes. Et comme mes lecteurs sont les meilleurs, ils m'ont poussé à écrire le chapitre ci-dessous. J'espère que ce revirement assez radical ne sera pas trop dur à accepter. Au pire, juste, riez un peu ! C'est bon pour la santé, ça renforce le système immunitaire. Si, si, c'est prouvé !

**Yes, I do**

Stiles ne comprenait pas comment tout ça avait pu se produire. Il n'arrivait juste pas à saisir quel était l'infime instant où tout avait foiré et était devenu aussi absurde et incontrôlable.

Scott, à ses côtés, se tenait la tête avec découragement et proférait mille insultes à l'encontre de Derek, et peut-être même un peu envers Stiles. Il les traitait d'imbéciles inconscients, d'irréfléchis idiots, de pauvres écervelés dangereux pour sa propre santé mentale.

Son meilleur ami, penaud, lui passa un bras réconfortant autour des épaules.

« Je suis désolé, mon pote. Là, ça a totalement échappé à mon bon vouloir. Oh et puis, tu es un peu responsable aussi, tu sais ? »

Le pire était à venir : il savait bien que la colère de Derek serait sans nom. Mais quoi ? Tout ça n'était pas voulu, à la base.

Enfin, tant qu'il était encore en vie, il se permit de filmer l'événement : Derek, habillé d'une robe de chambre blanche, courait pour sa survie, poursuivi par le Shérif avec un flingue chargé à la main. C'est vrai qu'on avait vu mieux, niveau rapport gendre/beau-papa. Mais bon, au moins, ils partiraient tous les deux sur des bases solides, c'était certain.

« À ton avis, je devrais fuir l'état d'ici ce soir avant qu'il ne me retrouve ?

-Qui ça ?

-Derek.

-Ouep. Il va t'arracher la jugulaire, après ça. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Stiles qui partit en courant, dans le sens inverse de la scène, se prenant bien sûr les pieds dans ses propres chaussures et se ramassant par terre comme un bel empoté. Face contre béton, le regard désespéré de Scott pesant sur lui, il repensa à toute cette folle journée. Ah...sa vie était loin d'être ennuyeuse, pour sûr !

**XZX**

Tout avait commencé sur un lever de soleil : tous les ordinateurs du lycée avait ce même horrible fond d'écran jaune et rose. Stiles se pinçait toujours le nez en les voyant apparaître quand il allumait une de ces machines. Il avait un réel souci avec cette photo trafiquée : soit il avait un problème avec l'aspect superficiel du cliché, soit il avait une dégénérescence chromatique.

Peut-être qu'il était daltonien sans le savoir, ou raciste des horreurs proposées par Windows. Chez lui, c'était Apple comme système d'exploitation et il s'y plaisait bien.

Enfin, il était à peine huit heures qu'il commençait déjà à s'empêtrer dans les ennuis. Il cherchait des informations supplémentaires sur l'Alpha et refusait de les faire chez lui, Derek débarquant à toute heure du jour et de la nuit maintenant qu'ils étaient ensembles : il envahissait son espace vital pour, à son sens, mieux l'empêcher de se mettre en danger.

Sauf que Stiles était un filou et comme son petit-ami de loup-garou ne voulait rien lui dire sur à peu près tout, il s'était dit que le lycée était un espace assez sûr pour ne pas tomber sur lui ni sur n'importe qui d'autre qui voudrait lui faire la morale. En plus, comme ça, son père pensait qu'il s'investissait plus dans ses cours. Et quoi de mieux que de sécuriser son gentil papa qui vous retrouve quasi toutes les nuits sur des scènes de crime ?

Pendant qu'il pianotait, une bonne musique à fond dans les écouteurs, une ombre passa derrière lui. Mais encore endormi et à moitié concentré, il ne sentit pas la présence, à deux centimètres de lui, si bien qu'il sursauta comme un fou en sentant un souffle sur son cou.

« Bordel ! T'es taré de me faire flipper comme ça, Jackson ! »

Deux touches pour une manip ingénieuse et la page de recherches sur les loup-garous était cachée au regard indiscret.

« Sur quoi tu bosses ?

-À ton avis ? »

Stiles avait prévu le coup en ouvrant au préalable une autre fenêtre internet afin de switcher en cas de problème.

Jackson fit une moue bien drôle. Il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à ça.

« Bah ouais, moi, je fais mes achats sur internet. Tu trouves que quel caleçon m'irait le mieux ? Celui avec des chatons ou celui avec mon nom écrit dessus ? Je te demande ça parce qu'en réalité, je voudrais savoir lequel plairait le plus à Danny... »

C'en été fini, Jackson s'était déjà enfui, rouge de honte. Stiles se lança dans un rire, heureux de l'avoir remis à sa place. Il allait reprendre ses recherches quand son portable sonna.

« Allô ? Batman à l'appareil ?

-T'es où, le super-héros ? Je te rappelle qu'on a une petite chose sur laquelle on doit discuter. »

Stiles déglutit. Scott ne semblait pas être dans sa meilleure humeur.

« Bah...ha ha, ouais, c'est vrai. Juste, là, je suis occupé...on se voit en cours, OK ?

-T'es avec Derek ?

-Non, mec ! Déstresse ! Je suis pas collé à son cul vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. C'est pas lui qui s'en plaindrait, mais...

-Stiles !

-OK, OK, pardon, je déconnais, promis, je me tais, pardon d'exister.

-T'as intérêt à tout me dire en cours de chimie, mon pote. »

Le ton était dur. Mince, il pensait pourtant que Scott l'avait bien pris...il était peut-être jaloux, en fait. Ça expliquerait bien des choses...non, ça n'expliquerait rien, mais ce serait marrant une petite scène Scott/Derek se battant pour savoir qui le méritait le plus.

Bon sang ! Il se reprenait pour Bella Swan ! Il n'aurait jamais du commencer à lire ces conneries de bouquins. Comment avait-il pu croire qu'il y trouverait des infos utiles sur l'espèce loup-garou ? Mise à part se découvrir une passion vraiment dérangeante pour les romances de midinette, il n'y avait rien gagné.

Ah, si, si, il y avait bien une chose : la certitude que les lycanthropes avaient un gêne particulier qui les poussaient à se mettre torse nu toutes les deux secondes.

La cloche sonna et il se maudit de ne pas avoir pu finir ses recherches. Il retourna à l'horrible fond d'écran et ferma sa session. En panique, le sac ouvert sur le dos, il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il allait raconter à Scott mais il était à peu près sûr que la moitié de ce qui lui dirait serait de jolis bobards.

Il semblerait qu'il se soit trouvé une vocation dans l'art de mentir vite et bien !

**XZX**

Jusque là, la journée était plutôt normale. Scott n'était pas si énervé que ça et Jackson s'était tenu à carreaux. Il y avait juste Danny qui lui lançait d'étranges regards mais ça, il s'y attendait un peu... D'ailleurs, ce dernier l'attendait à sa voiture.

Stiles s'avança prudemment jusqu'à lui. Il ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre. Il allait engager une petite discussion pour briser la glace mais l'autre le devança avec une gêne qu'il ne lui connaissait pas :

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu me veux, mais tu n'es vraiment pas mon genre...alors je suis désolé, mais ce ne sera pas possible. »

Stilinski était abasourdi de la révélation. Il répondit, pour plaisanter :

« Même pas un petit bisou ? »

Danny sembla y voir autre chose puisqu'il le lui accorda, ce baiser de malheur, et partit en le saluant d'un petit _désolé_.

Il n'avait strictement rien compris à ce qui venait de se passer. Et ça sentait putain, mais alors vraiment mauvais. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il y avait Derek, juste en face, qui semblait avoir maté la scène avec un enthousiasme très relatif. Quand Stiles le vit avancer, il monta comme un éclair dans la Jeep et tenta de démarrer avant qu'il ne puisse lui mettre la main dessus : mais coup du destin ou juste gros stress, il cala.

Derek, à sa fenêtre, écrasait déjà la poignée de sa portière.

« Tu vas mourir, Stilinski.

-Sans rire ? » Ses sarcasmes allaient devenir légendaires. Même en situation de mort imminente, il cherchait à se moquer du beau monde. C'était un talent extraordinaire ou du suicide social ?

À voir le regard dément de Derek, ça tirait plus de la deuxième proposition.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, vraiment !

-Tais-toi. Je ne veux même pas te donner la chance de m'inventer une histoire. Démarre et emmène-nous chez toi.

-Si tu tâches les murs de sang, mon père va t'en vouloir. Il galère toujours en ménage, alors ce serait pas gentil de lui compliquer la tâche.

-Démarre. » Grogna Derek. Il avait mâché les syllabes comme si ce fût les artères de Stiles qu'il avait entre les dents. Parler de colère, en cet instant, était une litote abominable. Ses yeux avaient tourné au bleu et ses canines étaient venues dire bonjour, et Stiles sentait le stress monter comme un malade. Ses mains moites glissaient sur le volant, il essayait de réfléchir à la situation mais il ne savait pas comment il devait réagir : il avait déjà fait face à la jalousie de Scott mais seulement parce qu'elle n'était pas dirigée contre lui.

« Ne va pas me faire un crise de panique. » Derek semblait un peu plus calmé. « Si cela peut te rassurer, je ne vais pas te tuer. » Stiles lança le plus gros soupir de soulagement de toute sa vie. « Ni te blesser. »

L'ado au volant semblait sceptique.

« Tu vas me faire quoi, alors ? La morale ?

-Tenter de me calmer en t'éloignant de toute menace. »

Oh. Maintenant ses amis un peu collants pouvaient devenir des menaces. Le concept était étrange mais pas si dérangeant : c'était assez bon, en fait, de se sentir désiré.

« Mais je vais tout de même te faire passer l'envie de recommencer. »

Stiles déglutit. Il le rendait fou à ne pas lui dire ce qu'il comptait faire de lui. Devait-il lancer un S.O.S. à Scott, au cas où ? Bien qu'avec sa chance légendaire, il serait bien capable de bloquer son appel et le laisser souffrir tout seul.

Ah ! Vie de terreur !

En pleine panique intérieure, Stiles omit de préciser un petit quelque chose à Derek : son père était de repos, aujourd'hui, et ce jusqu'à vingt heures facile. Ainsi il était à la maison. Prêt à les intercepter avant la chambre à coucher. Prêt à mettre la main sur son petit-ami pas meurtrier pour un sou mais qui en avait tout l'air.

Alors quand il se gara, les graviers claquant contre les jantes abîmées de la Jeep, la lumière juste au-dessus du garage s'allumant, son père commençait à passer la tête par la porte d'entrée.

« Oups. »

Il appuya de toutes ses forces sur la tête de Derek qui avait senti le Shérif au même moment où Stiles le vit. Stressé comme jamais, encore plus incapable de poser une pensée cohérente, le fils Stilinski vit avec horreur son paternel lui faire signe et s'approchait de son véhicule.

Il sortit d'un saut sans même vérifier que le loup-garou soit bien caché : il fallait absolument qu'il l'éloigne de lui pour éviter toute collision mortelle.

« Hey, p'pa ? Ça va ? Bien reposé ? Je me ferais bien une petite bière, toi aussi ?

-Ce sera un chocolat chaud pour toi, fiston. Comment s'est passée ta journée ? »

Stiles se lança dans un discours en oubliant quasi de respirer, tout concentré sur l'action de ramener son père vers la maison. Une fois tous les deux rentrés, il envoya un message à Derek pour lui dire de l'attendre dans sa chambre. Il ne reçut aucune réponse.

En un sens, il était soulagé de repousser un peu la confrontation avec le loup-garou jaloux. Ça semblait chouette, comme ça, mais ça sentait le roussi quand même pour son joli petit cul.

**XZX**

Derek était là depuis une demi-heure. Il était pourtant prêt à attendre beaucoup plus, peut-être même toute la nuit s'il le fallait, pour passer un savon à Stiles. Il n'allait pas laisser l'acte impuni. Il devait imposer ses règles dès le début pour que ce genre d'actes ne se reproduisent pas. Pour que cela ne se reproduise plus jamais.

Car quand il avait vu cet adolescent, Danny...lèvres contre lèvres...le temps pour les loup-garous peut durer infiniment plus longtemps que pour un humain et ce baiser échangé avait pris comme une journée à se rompre. Derek y avait vu les yeux surpris de Stiles se fermer, il avait entendu son cœur s'excitait, il avait senti l'odeur du désir, il avait vu les gens les regarder, il avait compris que Stiles avait apprécié le contact, il avait saisi que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

Plus il se refaisait la scène, plus l'envie de meurtre lui tordait les tripes. Il devrait peut-être rendre visite au bon Danny pour lui montrer de quel bois se chauffait le cousin Miguel...

Au moment où il allait se lever pour commettre l'acte irréparable, la porte s'ouvrit doucement. Une main timide passa pour allumer la lumière et le petit visage craintif de Stiles apparut. Il avait une moustache de lait séchée juste sous le nez et ses yeux étaient légèrement rouges. Sûrement que son père l'avait invité à regarder un film, comme dans le temps.

À sa vue, Derek se calma immédiatement. Il était bon de revoir son visage sans aucun autre contre lui.

« Désolé...d'avoir traîné. Mon père vient de s'endormir sur le canapé. »

Derek se leva pour aller à sa rencontre. Stiles ne sursauta même pas quand il se retrouva une nouvelle fois acculé contre le mur. C'était une habitude dont il commençait à prendre goût. Si son rôle était de finir contre toutes les parois de tous les bâtiments de la ville entre les bras de loup-garous comme celui-ci, il acceptait sa destinée sans broncher !

« Il faut qu'on parle, Stiles.

-Il paraîtrait, oui. »

Un petit sourire ourlait ses lèvres quand il lui répondit. Il avait retrouvé un peu d'assurance dans la panique de la situation : il sentait bien que le vilain Derek n'allait rien faire d'autre que le taquiner pour lui faire promettre de ne pas recommencer.

Derek, yeux radars sur peau humaine, ne savait plus trop quoi dire. Tout reproche semblait inutile. Alors il pencha sa bouche sur celle de Stiles et s'arrêta juste au-dessus, léchant tout doucement les traces de lait qui lui traînaient sur le visage. Chatouilleux, Stiles se mit à rire, rouge de honte et d'excitation, ressentant de drôles de choses pour une action aussi peu coutumière.

Les yeux légèrement clos et à mi-mots près à se laisser tomber tout entier dans la caresse, Stiles avait le souffle lourd et les mains baladeuses.

« Shh...tu devais me gronder...

-Eh bien, si tu me refais un coup comme aujourd'hui... » La bouche de Derek était descendue sur les lèvres brûlantes. « ...tu n'auras plus jamais la chance de me sentir... » Les bassins se rencontrèrent. « ...de me goûter... » Ses mains encadraient la petite tête soumise de l'adolescent. « ...tu ne pourras jamais plus m'avoir comme ça... » Stiles gémit à l'idée. Ses doigts s'attaquèrent à prendre possession de la peau étrangère. « ...et ce serait terriblement regrettable, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Stiles allait lui répondre une formule bien audacieuse quand Derek l'embrassa plus franchement et se colla tout contre lui, avec une fureur qui contrastait étrangement avec la tendresse langoureuse de ces quelques précédentes minutes.

Il était agressif sans être méchant, plus entreprenant tout d'un coup et avide de lui. Il laissait courir ses mains sur tout le corps et Stiles, ainsi traité, ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de se laisser fondre au contact. Il ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre pour ce genre de choses, alors il se laissait faire et subissait avec un contentement sans égal les attentions si passionnées de son petit-ami-finalement-très-acceptable.

« Tu es à moi. » Murmura Derek avec force. La rage était revenue mais comme faite de possessivité mal-placée, elle n'était pas dangereuse outre-mesure.

« Je ne suis à personne. » Répondit Stiles dans un souffle fatigué.

« Pourtant, personne d'autre que moi ne te touchera à présent.

-Alors disons que tu as l'exclusivité de mon corps tout entier...

-Et de ta tête.

-Et de tout ce que tu veux. Disons simplement que je suis libre tout en ne répondant plus qu'à ce que tu veux que je sois pour toi. Puis tu m'aimes mieux indépendant et plein de bêtises, hein ?

-Il y a de ça...

-De plus, une proie en mouvement est toujours la meilleure à prendre.

-Pourtant, tu es bien calme entre mes bras. » Le nargua Derek pour rentrer dans son petit jeu. Les yeux de Stiles s'allumèrent d'un éclat vif et il s'enfuit entre ses jambes, sautant sur son lit et sortant par sa fenêtre.

« Et là ? Tu saurais m'avoir ? » Stiles riait encore et Derek lança un soupir faussement réprobateur, au fond bien heureux que l'ado soit encore aussi surprenant.

Il le suivit sur le toit et s'arrêta dans sa lancée : Stiles, sur le bord des tuiles, lui souriait avec défi, à deux centimètres de tomber dans les airs.

« Non, Stiles.

-Si, Derek.

-Tu vas te salir.

-Et toi avec ! » Il sauta dans le vide et le loup-garou le rattrapa en cours de route, mais dans la vitesse de la chute et la pénombre épaisse, tous les deux tombèrent un peu gauchement au sol sur le gazon humide. Ils étaient barbouillés d'herbe et de boue et Stiles souriait fièrement malgré le regard sévère de Derek.

« Tu m'as rattrapé.

-C'est idiot d'avoir fait ça. Je t'aurais repêché dans n'importe quelle situation.

-C'est toujours bon de s'en assurer. »

Stiles l'embrassa comme dans un film américain, la pluie en moins mais les sentiments tout pareil. Il ne savait pas vraiment d'où il tenait toute cette énergie et d'où lui était venue cette idée, seulement il avait adoré voir que son petit-ami l'avait suivi sans rechigner. Il avait trouvé un soutien dans la complicité et il était au final rasséréné de savoir qu'au moins une personne semblait prendre en compte sa sécurité dans toute cette folle histoire.

Il avait lui aussi besoin d'être rassuré de temps à autre. C'était aussi excusable que compréhensible.

Derek les ramena en haut, dans la chambre à coucher, et grommela pour la forme que le petit saut surprise n'était vraiment pas nécessaire.

« Ne me refais plus jamais ça, imbécile.

-Le saut ou le baiser ?

-Tout. Tout ce qui peut m'énerver ou te mettre en danger t'est interdit.

-Mais tu sais que moi et les règles...

-Oui, oui, ça me fait une belle paire de boules de nerfs. »

Stiles semblait incapable de s'arrêter de sourire et rigola même un peu à la réponse énervée. Derek était exaspéré d'être attaché à ce gamin parce que, justement, il était encore tellement enfant qu'il l'adorait pour cette ingéniosité naïve.

« Tu as de la chance que je t'aime bien.

-Ça je le savais déjà, grand méchant loup ! »

Derek se laissa aller à sourire. Il ne s'attendait pas à finir aussi joliment sa soirée.

Il commença à se déshabiller. Stiles vira à la crise de panique en moins de deux secondes.

« Holà, holà, beau gosse, qu'est-ce que tu me fais là ? Je suis pas d'accord, non non non, je suis pas prêt et toi non plus et puis j'ai pas de-

-Eh ! Calme-toi ! Je vais juste t'emprunter ta douche pour nettoyer tout ce ramassis de pelouse qui me colle aux bras. Alors tu restes sagement ici et tu te relaxes. »

Stiles se laissa tomber en arrière. Il avait frôlé la catastrophe nationale.

Enfermé dans la salle de bain, Derek se regarda un moment dans le miroir. Il avait bonne mine. Ce qui le dérangeait, en un sens, car il ne s'était pas vu aussi bien portant depuis des années. C'était aussi troublant que plaisant et il s'accorda, pour une fois, à admettre qu'il était de nouveau heureux. Il était comme libéré et se lancer dans des frivolités amoureuses lui permettait étrangement de mieux gérer la situation. Comme quoi, un amour sur le dos pouvait être utile là où il l'avait vu trouble-fait.

Il entra dans la douche au même moment où on frappa au carreau de Stiles. Ce dernier releva la tête, interrogateur. Il vit Scott à travers la vitre qui lui faisait signe d'ouvrir. Il s'exécuta, la boule au ventre. Il sentait les ennuis pondre à plein nez...

« Hey, mec. Ça va ? Je suis passé faire un petit coucou, histoire de voir comment tu allais.

-Fais pas l'innocent, Scott. Je sais que tu l'as flairé.

-...où est-il ?

-Dans la douche. »

Scott allait ouvrir la porte pour s'en assurer quand Stiles l'arrêta, paniqué :

« Mais t'es taré ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Non, Stiles, qu'est-ce que toi tu fous ? T'as un mec potentiellement taré à poil dans ta maison ! Vous l'avez fait, c'est ça ? Il t'a blessé ?

-Ah ! Arrête tes humeurs de mère poule ! Il était juste là pour qu'on discute un peu. OK ? Alors tu le laisses à sa toilette de chat et tu vas t'asseoir. J'en reviens pas que tu l'acceptes aussi mal !

-Ce mec sent pas bon.

-C'est pour ça qu'il est parti se doucher.

-Je le sens pas.

-Faudrait savoir !

-Il doit manigancer quelque chose.

-Ça te paraît aussi surprenant que ça que quelqu'un puisse simplement vouloir être avec moi ?

-Ce n'est pas n'importe qui, Stiles ! C'est Derek ! Un loup-garou cinglé qui vit dans les bois !

-Eh bah va-y, crie-le plus fort !

-On sait pas ce dont il est capable ! Je m'inquiète pour toi. Il ne sait pas vraiment expliqué sur ses attentions envers toi et puis, en y repensant, il peut te faire du mal sans le vouloir, tu sais, en cherchant l'Alpha et tout... Merde ! C'est Derek Hale, quoi !

-Shh ! Mon père est juste en bas et s'il t'entend- »

Derek avait arrêté la douche tout en continuant d'écouter la discussion. Scott était vraiment fatiguant. Il disait oui puis disait non, et maintenant il lui faisait une scène pour une pauvre petite douche...il devait sortir à poil rien que pour l'énerver, tiens. Il cria à travers la porte, pour faire encore plus chier Scott :

« Chéri, t'aurais un T-shirt à me prêter ? »

Stiles vira au rouge cerise direct et Scott était sur le point de sortir les crocs. Un grand fracas se fit entendre et la porte de la chambre vola en éclats sur le Shérif, arme à la main, qui gueula :

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici, nom de Dieu ? »

Il avait sorti le flingue plus pour intimider qu'autre chose, sauf que Derek flaira le danger -croyant que Scott s'était transformé- et sortit avec la première chose qui lui tomba sous le nez : un peignoir blanc. En poussant l'idée, ça pouvait s'apparenter à la robe de mariée que Stiles s'imaginait le voir porter à leur mariage imaginaire...

Il se plaça devant les deux adolescents puis comprit son erreur.

« Derek Hale ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Stiles cherchait une solution, quelque chose pour arranger les choses, n'importe quoi qui puisse les sortir de l'embarras ! Seulement, avant qu'il ne puisse formuler n'importe quelle hypothèse, monsieur Stilinski s'était lancé à la poursuite de Derek à moitié nu.

Scott et lui les suivirent jusqu'en bas de la rue.

« Bon sang ! » Pensait Stiles. « Je suis un homme mort dès à présent. »

Il n'avait qu'à moitié tort. Il entendait les cris de son père jusque depuis la forêt... La discussion _Salut, voici mon petit-ami _allait être la plus fantasque de toute l'histoire des relations humaines de Beacon Hill.

Enfin, ça, c'était si Derek ne l'avait pas étranglé avant.

**À suivre !**

* * *

Je vous ai écrit le chapitre le plus long de toute l'existence de cette pauvre histoire. C'est beau la vie, pas vrai ? Merci d'avoir lu, mes amours, et désolée s'il y a des fautes/oublis. Je vous adore x1000 !


	6. Six : Parfait

**Notes** : Je ne comprends pas les fics où un baiser entre deux personnages amènent directement à une scène de sexe. Non, les amis, vraiment : irl, un baiser n'est pas le début obligé d'une partie de jambes en l'air. Je ne peux pas comprendre, vraiment, qu'on décrive ça aussi trivialement « Ils s'embrassèrent puis firent l'amour passionnément puis jouirent. » Ha ha ha...non. Je trouve ça d'une tristesse ! Si vous voulez nous exciter, mettez-y les formes ou bien sinon, abstenez-vous. Les hormones, c'est joli, mais pas à tous les repas. _Good luck ! _

**Des yeux tendres qui chantonnaient**

Derek ne disait pas un mot. Il n'était pas menaçant ou prêt à attaquer. Il était simplement tranquille. Impassible. Rien ne se lisait sur son visage et ses pensées étaient passées sous silence si bien que Stiles pensa un instant qu'il était cliniquement mort. Il n'avait jamais vu auparavant une expression aussi neutre sur les traits stricts de ce loup-garou de malheur.

Est-ce que c'était sa manière à lui de tirer la gueule ?

Il faut dire qu'il y aurait de quoi. Son père l'avait menotté et traîné jusqu'à la cave pour lui faire passer un interrogatoire tout particulier, flingue toujours à la main et l'air franchement pas ravi. Maintenant calmé, il semblait comprendre de quoi il en retournait. Seulement il ne voulait pas y croire. Il trouvait ça trop gros, même venant de son fils exubérant.

Scott avait filé depuis un moment, jugeant que cela n'était pas de son ressort. _Faux frère._ Il le laissait toujours tomber dans les pires moments. Il faudrait qu'il se venge de ça, un de ces jours.

Mais pour le moment, il devait rattraper toute la situation et s'en sortir vivant. Ha ha ! Quoi de plus simple pour le petit Stilinski ? Il avait bien survécu à un Alpha et avait même invité Lydia à danser. Il n'avait plus rien à craindre. Il était le plus fort. Il était Batman !

« Stiles. Il va falloir t'expliquer. Ton ami ne semble pas apte à parler pour le moment. »

Quoique Robin n'était pas mal non plus. Ses couleurs lui iraient mieux au teint et le second rôle est toujours le plus sûr.

« Ne me force pas à utiliser ton vrai prénom. »

La panique revint au galop et Derek se donna la peine de lever un sourcil, intéressé. Stiles souffla lourdement et balança tout d'une traite :

« Derek Hale est connu pour avoir été accusé de plusieurs meurtres, il souffre d'un passé douloureux et même si ça va te paraître ouf, il est tout ce qu'il y a de normal, ce n'est pas un loup-garou ou une bêtise de ce genre, il est juste vraiment asocial et pas vraiment doué en sentiments, enfin, c'est ce qu'il laisse paraître parce qu'en réalité il adore prendre soin des gens et surtout de Scott, pas qu'il l'aime ou quoi, non, c'est parce que tu sais que ces derniers temps il va mal à cause d'Allison alors du coup il a besoin de soutien qu'il a trouvé en la personne de Derek, généreux n'est-il-pas vrai ? Oh, ne crois pas cependant que c'est un enfant de cœur, il est assez dur quand il le veut et il m'a déjà frappé plus d'une fois, oh mais non, non, pas franchement violemment, c'était pas sérieux, puis tu sais comme je peux être énervant à certains moments-

– Pourquoi diable était-il en peignoir dans ta chambre ?

– Oh non, papa, ne me force pas à le dire...

– Stiles.

– Je suis encore vierge ! »

Autant le père que le fils eurent les joues rouges de l'affirmation. Derek s'accorda un sourire, ne pouvant pas tenir l'expression d'homme de glace quand son petit-ami s'acharnait avec autant de convictions à tourner en ridicule une situation des plus graves.

« OK, papa. Très bien. Derek, ici présent...

– Bonjour. » Stiles lui lança un regard méchant. Foutu séducteur, il aurait pu causer avant !

« ...est mon petit-ami. Mon amoureux. L'homme qui fait battre mon cœur et met des paillettes dans mes corn-flakes et des arcs-en-ciel dans mes journées moroses. Surtout, ne lui parle pas de mariage, j'ai déjà tenté, il n'est pas plus chaud que ça. J'espère simplement qu'il ne m'abandonnera pas avec les bébés... » Là, ce fût au tour de Derek de lui jeter un regard mauvais.

Le Shérif soupira, lessivé. Le petit jogging improvisé lui avait tiré un coup dans les pattes et maintenant que la vérité avait été affirmée, il ne pouvait plus faire grand chose.

Il se laissa tomber sur une caisse en bois. Posa son arme à terre.

« Bon sang, Stiles...quand arrêteras-tu de me faire tourner en bourrique ? »

Derek trouvait la scène touchante mais commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter. Le peignoir trop court lui remontait dangereusement sur les cuisses, si bien que la position assise lui donnait une forte et désagréable impression d'être à poil face à son maintenant beau-père et futur-mort-petit-ami.

Dieu que les relations n'étaient pas faciles chez les Stilinski...il allait manifester sa présence quand Stiles reprit la parole :

« Je sais, p'pa...je suis un sale gosse. Je fais rien comme tout le monde. Je m'entiche d'une bimbo qui ne me voit que les trente-six du mois et maintenant je te ramène un gars au casier flippant et je te le présente comme mon petit copain. Mais je sais surtout que tu vas pas me lâcher pour ça, hein p'pa ? C'est pas si grave que je sois gay, l'adoption est en plein essor et puis je suis jeune, 'faut bien que je fasse mes erreurs et que j'arrête de penser qu'au petit bonheur de Scott.

– Tant que tu es heureux, fiston, qu'est-ce que j'ai à te dire ? Bon, je reconnais que ton gaillard va devoir faire des efforts pour que je lui fasse confiance, comme accessoirement éviter de se trimbaler les parties à l'air dans tes fringues trop petites-

– Pour ma défense, je pensais que votre fils était en danger.

– C'est tout à ton honneur, Hale, mais en tant que Shérif, comprends que je me méfie, et qu'en tant que père, je ne veuille pas que mon gamin, qui déjà se balade partout la nuit, se retrouve en plus embrigadé dans des complots criminels. »

Derek fit la moue. Non mais oh, faudrait arrêter deux secondes de le prendre pour un serial killer ! D'accord, il avait ses humeurs, vivre dans une maison calcinée n'est pas la plus saine des décisions et la Camaro faisait un peu douteuse pour un jeune homme sans travail. Mais quoi ? S'il acceptait que son fils soit un énergumène, il ne devrait pas être plus surpris que ça de le savoir amoureux d'un mec accusé d'avoir violé au moins dix lois fédérales !

La situation était absurde.

« Derek.

– Oui, monsieur ? » Ses bourses le démangeaient. Il était à deux doigts de demander à Stiles de les lui gratter.

« Je vais faire dans le cliché, mais si tu touches à mon fils...

– Je suis condamnable, mort, enterré ?

– En effet. Et bien pire encore. »

Derek déglutit. Déjà qu'il était attaché à une chaise dans une cave sans électricité à moitié nu quand la situation était au plus calme, il ne voulait même pas imaginer son devenir si par malheur il arrivait du mal à Stiles par sa faute. Ce dernier d'ailleurs lui lança un regard d'excuse, soit pour la situation désastreuse soit pour ses futures bêtises qui lui vaudraient sûrement de nouvelles scènes du genre.

« J'ai saisi le message, Shérif. Maintenant, sans paraître déplacé...vous pourriez me détacher ? Sinon je vais attraper la mort avant que vous ne nous donniez votre bénédiction. »

Stiles, comme réalisant tout juste ce qui se passait, s'élança vers lui, se prit les baskets dans ses lacets et retomba à ses pieds. Il était rouge de honte et bredouillait des choses incompréhensibles. Son père lui lança les clés et il s'empressa de libérer son petit-ami.

« Bon. Je m'excuse d'avoir réagi aussi excessivement. Tu peux rentrer chez toi, Hale. Toi, Stiles, tu remontes avec moi. On a à parler. »

Derek s'attendait bien à ne pas rentrer dans les bonnes mœurs du Shérif mais il était assez mal à l'aise à l'idée que la séance d'explications se fasse sans lui.

« Je t'attends en haut. »

Une fois que papa Stilinski eut disparu à l'étage, Derek se lança sur Stiles avec une fougue qui fit bien peur au cadet. Il s'écria, les yeux fermés, en position de défense :

« Ne me tue pas ! Je suis désolé ! Je vais lui dire que l'idée d'adopter était une blague et que Scott n'est pas ton protégé ! Je suis sincèrement désolé ! Ne me blesse pas !

– Idiot. »

Stiles ouvrit un œil. Puis deux. Il papillonna des paupières pour s'assurer d'être en vie.

« Pourquoi tu m'en veux pas ? T'as développé un super gêne qui t'empêche de te foutre en rogne contre moi, maintenant ?

– Tout ce qui est arrivé n'est pas de ta faute.

– Vraiment ?

– J'irai plutôt voir Scott pour le remercier_ gentiment _d'avoir rameuté le Shérif en gueulant.

– S'il te plaît, ne le tue pas mortellement.

– Promis. Ça va aller avec ton père ?

– J'ai moins peur de lui que de toi, loup en sucre.

– N'utilise plus jamais ce surnom, humain de sang. »

Stiles rigola un bon coup, faisant ressortir toute la pression de l'entretien catastrophique avec son père. Le bon côté de la chose était que tout le monde était vivant malgré le fait que leur relation soit enfin affirmée. Comme quoi, y'a que dans les films que les choses sont vraiment tordues. Enfin, ça allait parce que son père ne savait pas qu'il donnait rencard à un loup-garou aux jolis yeux meurtriers...bah, c'était un détail sans importance. Il fallait simplement que les enfants n'en héritent pas.

« Monte te rhabiller dans ma chambre.

– Il est quelle heure ?

– Quelque chose comme une heure du mat', beau gosse.

– Je vais rentrer, alors.

– Ouep. Je viendrais chez toi demain, pour le rapport et les croissants.

– Je n'aime que ceux au beurre. » Stiles nota consciencieusement l'information tout en suivant du regard Derek monter les escaliers. Dieu qu'il avait un fessier d'enfer...il valait facile un calendrier des dieux du stade à lui tout seul. Et ce joli bout d'homme, c'était le sien : c'est dire s'il n'était pas peu fier de l'exploit !

Un dernier bisou une fois haut et Stiles s'en alla combattre papa Stilinski qui l'attendait, une bière à la main, regardant une chaîne d'informations sur le câble.

« Il est reparti ?

– Oui. Tu n'as eu aucun appel du poste ?

– Non. Allez, viens t'asseoir, je ne vais pas te manger. »

Stiles s'assit en tailleur près su Shérif, tout de même pas très à l'aise. Il ne savait franchement pas à quoi s'attendre. Des reproches ? Des remontrances ? Des explications ?

Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas eu une discussion sérieuse avec son père dont le sujet principal était en fait lui-même. Ils étaient proches dans le quotidien, complices et en bonne entente : seulement ils jouaient les hommes durs l'un pour l'autre, cachant ce qui se tramait dans leur tête pour mieux paraître sans angoisse.

« Alors cette histoire, avec Hale...c'est du sérieux ? Tu pouvais jouer les malins en me disant ne le connaître que de loin...ça date de quand, entre vous deux ?

– Oh, c'est tout frais ! À peine un ou deux mois, tu sais, la routine...

– Deux mois ? Stiles, bon sang ! Tu sortais avec lui quand il a été arrêté !

– Hmm...non, c'était tout juste après. J'ai des principes, tout de même ! Je ne suis pas un garçon facile. »

Son père lui lança un drôle de regard. Il savait bien qu'il se moquait de lui pour détendre l'atmosphère et, en un sens, il lui en était plutôt reconnaissant parce qu'il ne savait franchement pas comment gérer la situation. C'était tout nouveau pour lui et, en tant que paternel, il ne se sentait pas à avoir la plus grande confiance au monde.

« Je dois t'avouer que je n'aurais jamais pensé que mon fils soit gay.

– Bah, ce soit des choses qui arrivent. Je pense que j'en ai été le premier étonné. Depuis le CM2 que je zieutais sur Lydia, voilà qu'il a suffi qu'un bad boy débarque pour me faire changer de bord, cap l'horizon.

– Il te rend heureux ?

– Il m'invite au ciné et tolère mes idioties. Je peux pas trouver meilleur parti. »

Son père lui accorda un sourire.

« Bon. Tant mieux. Tu me promets que tu me diras à l'avenir s'il vient à la maison ou que les choses évoluent entre vous, d'accord ?

– La semaine dernière, j'ai eu mes premières règles. Tu penses que c'est grave ? »

Le Shérif lui frappa l'arrière du crâne. Stiles cria au meurtre tout en riant et en remontant dans sa chambre.

« Bonne nuit, p'pa.

– Bonne nuit, fiston. Oh, et si je le trouve dans ton lit demain matin, sois sûr que je le liquide.

– Noté ! »

Une fois dans sa chambre, bien au calme et conscient de tout ce qui venait de se passer, Stiles se laissa glisser contre la porte. L'odeur de Derek flottait partout dans la pièce et il s'y sentait terriblement bien, comme bercé par sa présence odorante. C'était une manière magique de finir la journée.

Il monta sur son lit, attrapa son portable et composa le numéro de Scott. Il se ravisa au moment de l'appeler et lui écrivit plutôt un texto :

« Fais gaffe à toi, louveteau, méchant Derek va venir te botter le derrière ! Xxx »

Deux secondes après, son meilleur pote lui répondait :

« Déjà fait, cap'taine. Je te raconte pas comment je l'ai senti passer... »

« Attention à ce que tu me dis, Scott-chéri, je pourrais bien me mettre en rogne aussi ! »

« Manquerait plus que je me mette le couple shakespearien à dos ! Ha ha »

« Tu peux parler avec ta Juliette Argent et sa famille de tarés. »

« Au fait, t'as ma bénédiction, mec. Juste, je veux être témoin au mariage. »

« Tu feras le discours du vin d'honneur, couillon. Bisous sur ta face velue ! »

Stiles s'endormit sur son portable, un sourire idiot sur les lèvres.

**XZX**

La Jeep crissa sur le sol boueux quand Stiles se gara face à la maison abandonnée. L'air était frais et le temps pas franchement rose. Enfin. Il avait réellement besoin de revoir un visage familier pour se sentir vraiment, _vraiment_ bien.

Pourtant, il avait le pas un peu mou quand il s'engagea jusqu'à la demeure désossée. Il savait qu'elle avait beaucoup d'importance pour Derek, seulement ça ne l'empêchait pas d'en avoir une peur bleue. Il y voyait les morts et les douleurs, et définitivement il n'était pas branché squat miteux. Enfin. Qui n'est pas prêt à faire des concessions par amour...

Il s'avança vers le perron, s'y arrêta un moment. Soudain, une lourde bourrasque lui balaya le visage et il eut les larmes aux yeux sans comprendre comment. Une intense odeur de terre battue et de feuilles humides envahissait tous ses sens, et il avait l'impression de reconnaître quelque chose de l'air.

Peut-être que le tonnerre se préparait pour ce soir. Son père lui avait dit avoir un don pour reconnaître quand ils arrivaient, lourds et féroces, dans le ciel.

Pris dans la sensation surnaturelle de ressentir quelque chose d'unique, il ne fit pas gaffe à Derek qui le regarder, sur le pas de la porte. Ce dernier l'observait avec dureté, comme semblant lire dans ses pensées. Il ne dit rien jusqu'à ce que Stiles le remarque de lui-même.

« Eh, mec, je t'ai manqué ?

– Sans plus. » Lui répondit le loup-garou d'un sourire narquois. Stiles lui tira la langue, très mature, et s'engouffra dans la maison. Il n'était pas sûr d'y être déjà rentré auparavant.

Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, il y flottait une étonnante odeur de fleurs. Partout dans des fissures, entre deux lattes de bois rongés, sous une botte de terre, des bourgeons et de tous petits pétales violets faisaient leur nid.

C'était de l'aconit. Du tue-loup.

« Pourquoi il en pousse partout...de ces fleurs, là. Elles ne sont pas censé être dangereuses pour vous ?

-Seulement quand nous sommes en contact avec. Nous pouvons vivre tout près sans en ressentir aucun effet car le parfum est trop faible pour nous atteindre.

– Pourtant je le sens partout...

– Tu n'y ai pas habitué. Tu t'y feras.

– On fêtera notre lune de miel ici ? Non parce que si c'est le cas, je veux refaire la déco et avoir une chambre à moi ! »

Derek lui sourit tout en dodelinant la tête, exaspéré de l'entendre encore parler de bêtises et de monter des plans sans en connaître son avis. Il le prit sur son épaule comme un sac à patates, lui faisant visiter la maison sans rien lui en dire. Stiles se faisait son scénario, imperturbable :

« Alors là je vois une cuisine américaine rouge, ou plutôt blanche et bleue, ça illuminerait la pièce et l'agrandirait...là, une salle d'arcade, il faut bien que je te batte à Tekken avant de mourir...ici, notre laboratoire secret de bombes et d'armes, genre Breaking Bad feat Fight Club mais sans tomber dans La Cabane dans les bois –jeux de mots entre nous...cette pièce serait parfaite pour notre chambre d'amour et j'aurais assez de place pour mettre tous mes bouquins, par contre il nous faudra une ou deux étagères supplémentaires...ah ! Ce canapé me plaît bien, là, mais un deuxième serait l'idéal pour recevoir des amis...! »

Derek le laissa tomber sur la couche et alla leur chercher deux verres de soda.

« Je t'aurais plus vu café sans sucre que Coca décaféiné.

– Je préfère avoir des boissons non-excitantes avec toi qui rôde autour, maintenant. »

Stiles fit mine de le prendre mal mais était en réalité touché de l'attention.

Il se cala contre Derek, pensif. Il plaisantait souvent en parlant de leur futur ensemble, seulement il se voyait de plus en plus passer un bon bout de vie auprès de lui. Ça pouvait marcher. Il voulait que ça fonctionne. Non pas qu'il cherchait à s'accrocher parce que c'était sa première relation vraiment sérieuse...non, il se sentait juste bien avec Derek. C'était une évidence et il assumait de plus en plus le fait que, oui, il aimait la manière qu'il avait de le traiter en le surprotégeant et en lui reprochant ses mauvaises manières alors qu'en fait il les adorait.

« Je t'aime bien, Derek. Vraiment.

– Je ne te déteste pas non plus, gamin.

– Dans dix mois, je suis un homme !

– La majorité absolue est à vingt-et-un ans.

– Donc si tu me touches avant...mon père te tue.

– Merde.

– Tu tiendras jamais, Derek.

– On parie ?

– Non. »

Stiles souriait encore quand il embrassa son idiot de finalement vraiment-supportable-petit-ami. Derek en faisait autant quand il se colla à lui, demandeur, se perdant sous son T-shirt et commençant à toucher ce qui lui revenait de droits. Finalement libres et sans besoin aucun de se cacher, tout semblait plus simple, comme si plus autant problème ne pouvait leur arriver, comme si l'alpha, Scott en furie, Jackson espion et Danny ennemi n'existaient plus.

Ils étaient biens, dans leur solitude douce. C'est ce dont ils avaient toujours eu besoin : pour Derek, quelqu'un qui le surprenne et voit autre chose en lui qu'un mal-être de gars en déprime, pour Stiles, une personne qui s'intéresse simplement à ce qu'il était sans avoir à le convaincre de ce qu'il valait.

Tout semblait se finir comme dans un conte fabuleux.

« Je suis la Belle et tu es la Bête. Il y où ton mobilier qui parle ?

– J'en connais un qui ferait mieux de se taire s'il ne veut pas que je me mette finalement en colère... »

Et pour la première fois dans toute l'histoire de Beacon Hills, Stiles se tut de son plein gré.

**Fin**

* * *

Voilà mes amis. C'est la fin d'une belle aventure de trois semaines. Je veux pas tomber dans le pathétique mais...vous allez me manquer. Vraiment ! Je vous aime à fond. Merci d'avoir lu, merci d'avoir été là, c'était magique. Prenez soin de vous !


	7. Bonus extra : Ultra calorique

**Notes **: SURPRISE ! Avec comme bande-son Nostalgie Blues, mes bêtas en sucre, je suis d'attaque à vous faire plaisir jusqu'au bout de la nuit. Comment ça, je suis grivoise ? À d'autres, mes amis, je ne cherche après tout que votre bonheur spontané. (ça faisait un temps fou que je remâchais ce chapitre bonus) Oh, et **Dune**, c'est OK pour l'épousaille, je t'aime aussi. _Good luck ! _

**S'embrasser à l'hôtel**

Le stress lui serrait la gorge. Il avait la bouche pâteuse et ouvrait la gueule comme un chien sous un lourd soleil caniculaire. L'image était comique mais il l'était encore plus en vrai : les mains accrochées à son nœud papillon, tentant en vain de s'éventer et de retrouver un semblant de souffle, il suait comme un malheureux, agonisant, trouvant l'attente interminable et_ mortelle_.

À côté de lui, Scott lui lançait des regards de compassion. Il comprenait ce qu'il ressentait, dans le moindre détail, puisqu'il était passé par la même chose il y a de ça à peine deux mois. Meilleurs amis jusqu'au bout, ils s'étaient lancés dans l'affaire suicidaire la même année : frères d'armes McCall et Stilinski, sur le front et fidèles dans l'agonie.

Ils étaient tous les deux très beaux, en costume blanc et gris, vintage et classy pour ce jour spécial qui avait duré à venir et que tout le monde avait appréhendé. Une fois la nouvelle passée, beaucoup s'écrièrent_ enfin, c'est pas trop tôt !_ et Lydia se chargea de s'occuper de tout l'organisation, refusant de laisser ces idiots se marier dans la baraque glauque de Derek ou en pleine forêt.

Stiles souffla à s'en crever la poitrine : il allait épouser l'homme de sa vie. Il se retrouva à sourire comme un bienheureux en réalisant finalement que ce stress-là avait du bon. Il était comme un couillon à attendre à l'autel, aconit discrète accrochée au poitrail juste pour faire grogner son loup des îles, toujours paniqué et gesticulant d'impatience, et le cœur gonflé d'émotions.

Il se sentait accompli et fantastique. Il faut dire qu'il y a de quoi tirer sa petite fierté à épouser un alpha des mieux bâtis de tout le pays –il lança un regard à son père, se demandant le jour où il viendrait à lui parler des origines surnaturelles de leur future progéniture.

« Tu as les bagues ? » Souffla-t-il à Scott.

« Bien sûr, imbécile. »

Isaac, Boyd et Peter, face à lui comme témoins de Derek, lui lançaient des drôles de regard. Ils se foutaient ouvertement de lui mais avec une sympathie bien visible, se jouant de son état mais s'attendrissant tout de même du numéro.

La chapelle n'était pas bien remplie. Seules les deux premiers bancs étaient occupés. Stiles s'était attendu à voir venir des milliers de loups pour leur union afin de suivre une cérémonie ultra rigoureuse des rites et sacres suivis par les lycanthropes : mais rien, nada. À peine il avait déçu qu'il réalisa que c'était mieux ainsi, ne se voyant pas hurler au vent pour plaire à quelques cousins éloignés de son presque-mari.

Bon Dieu, dans quelques minutes, il serait marié à Derek Hale.

Il se tourna vers le prêtre qui avait une tête de piaf, littéralement, avec un bec large comme une commode et un regard abruti. Il se demanda si ses os internes étaient eux aussi creux. Sûrement que c'aurait été un blasphème de le demander directement.

Il déstressa un peu en croisant le regard de Lydia, sublime dans un complet beige parfaitement taillée, coiffée avec soin et pétillante comme à l'habitude. À ses côtés, Allison était belle tout pareil et Jackson, en mode Kanima, remuait frénétiquement la queue d'anticipation. Il semblait excité de l'événement, l'animal mortel. Enfin, Lydia lui tenait la main, style de rien : le plus fou était que le Shérif ne captait rien, ni Mélissa d'ailleurs.

Les lourds battants de la porte d'entrée s'ouvrirent. Deux silhouettes firent durer l'effet en se tenant en contre-jour. Stiles grinça des dents, à la limite de la syncope : _allez, viens, arrive, viens que je t'épouse, viens qu'on se marie_.

Bientôt il reconnut Erica au bras de Derek, toujours aussi provocante dans son corset noir et ses talons aiguilles, menant le pas d'un déhanchement indécent au possible. Le prêtre, derrière lui, lâcha un vieux croassement réprobateur : bah quoi mon père ? On ne choisit pas ses enfants adoptifs !

Il prit son temps pour détailler son futur-homme –Erica marchait si lentement que la torture tournait à l'abomination. Dans son éternelle veste en cuir noir, le regard dur et vert, les joues piquées de barbe (même pas il se raserait pour leur union, le salop), il était plus attirant que jamais. Magnétique, somptueux.

Sa longue traîne cachait ses chaussures mais Stiles devina le bruit de ses boots crasseuses : il n'avait fait que l'effort de la robe qui, ma foi, valait tout de même le détour.

Blanche et brodée comme dans le temps, elle contrastait avec son attirail de loubard et faisait ressortir son teint halé. Malgré sa démarche de bonhomme, il portait très dignement le bustier et dans ses cheveux hirsutes traînaient quelques fleurs blanches.

Il vit son regard se poser sur lui et apprécier le spectacle aussi, passant sur ses lèvres une langue qui en avait goûté des merveilles.

Étouffé par une violente bouffée de chaleur, Stiles trembla et se sentit toute chose quand Derek arriva_ enfin_ à son niveau.

« Finalement tu es là.

– Oui.

– Tu es...

– Pas mal, je sais. Commençons. »

Stiles grogna pour la forme, gêné que Derek brise tout le romantisme de la situation. Pas qu'il n'y soit pas habitué, depuis les années, mais tout de même. Il cassait son effet de mec qui assure.

« Tu n'es pas mal non plus. » Glissa plus bas le loup-garou. « Finissons-en que je t'arrache cette fleur du costume et que je te fasse goûter à mon propre miel. »

Directement, les vagues de chaleur revinrent harceler les hormones du pauvre Stiles. Il n'aurait jamais cru être aussi chaud à son propre mariage.

Pendant que le prêtre à tête d'oiseau leur lisait des sermons et les formules d'usage, il nota dans l'expression de Derek un tic, un malaise.

« Si quelqu'un s'oppose à cette union, qu'il parle maintenant ou se taise à jamais. »

Stiles se renfrogna : c'était pas après l'échange de vœux qu'on sortait cette phrase casse-ambiance ?

Et paf ! La porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas avec Kate Argent qui débarqua, tout sourire, un fusil sous le bras et la posture _très _conquérante.

« Moi, je m'y oppose ! Viens, bébé loup, je vais te faire oublier tous tes malheurs.

– Attendez, elle est pas censée être enterrée cette garce ? »

Et sans qu'il ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, il vit son Derek à jupons s'avancer vers la psycho Argent, prêt à le laisser tout penaud à l'autel avec Scott qui lui tapotait l'épaule, l'air de rien, déjà vaincu par l'idée qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire.

Alors que Stiles allait l'arrêter, une large main s'aplatit sur son visage et caressa sa mâchoire avec fermeté.

Il ouvrit ses beaux yeux noisette et papillonna de ses longs cils. Totalement hagard, il avait cette expression de princesse Disney émerveillée de tout et belle en tout lieu.

« Merde, même quand tu te réveilles d'un cauchemar, t'es à craquer. »

Il vit Derek, comme dans son rêve, les fleurs et les froufrous en moins, se pencher vers lui pour l'embrasser. Toujours déconnecté, il accueillit le contact sans aucune réaction, désorienté comme pas possible.

« Attends, attends, beau gosse, qu'est-ce qu'il vient juste de se passer là ? On est où ? En quelle année ?

– 2012, dans un motel loin de Beacon Hills parce qu'on a décidé de s'offrir un peu de temps seul à seul. Tu t'es endormi devant un feuilleton et tu t'agitais comme un forcené. J'ai jugé bon de te réveiller quand tu t'es mis à hurler mon prénom.

– Oh. Oh mon Dieu. Oh bon sang ! Oh ciel ! Derek, tu ne vas jamais croire ce que j'ai rêvé !

– J'imagine déjà le pire...

– On était à l'église, avec un prêtre à tête de rapace, prêts à se marier et il y avait Lydia et Jackson en mode Kanima et toi, tu arrivais avec ta belle robe de mariée et tu-

– En robe ? Sérieusement ? »

Et c'est ainsi que leur petit week-end romantique tourna vite à la psychotique hallucinatoire, Stiles étant certain qu'un complot inédit s'apprêtait à leur tomber sur le nez, sûr que son rêve était en quelque sens prémonitoire.

Jugeant que l'idée du mariage revenait décidément trop facilement, Derek se dit qu'il allait au moins demander la permission au Shérif, histoire de paraître un peu sérieux dans la démarche. Après tout, pour un alpha, se trouver un compagnon était déjà une forme de fiançailles en soi. Alors il pouvait bien s'encombrer de quelques paperasses si cela permettait d'apaiser l'inconscient tourmenté de son décidément vraiment perturbé petit-ami.

**(vraie) fin !**

* * *

J'AVAIS DIT QUE JE LES MARIERAIS bon c'est pas du vrai de vrai mais ça s'en rapproche. Peut-être bientôt, qui sait ? Allez, bisous mes amours de perfection. Vous êtes les meilleurs. Je vous adore !


End file.
